Wonderland 2: Stepping Into Wonderland
by APhantasm
Summary: Buffy and Dawn returned to Earth at the end of Down the Rabbit Hole to find out that there were more descendents of Revan out there. Buffy goes to San Francisco to train Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell (and later Paige Matthews) in the Jedi arts.
1. Chapter 1: The Witch is Back

**Summary:** Buffy and Dawn returned to Earth at the end of Down the Rabbit Hole to find out that there were more descendents of Revan out there. Buffy goes to San Francisco to train Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell (and later Paige Matthews) in the Jedi arts.

 **A/U:** Set in my Star Wars: Down the Rabbit Hole Universe post Return of the Jedi. While not required it is recommended you read Down the Rabbit Hole, especially the final chapter as it sets up a couple things that were mentioned in the first chapter of this story.

 **Pairing:** Buffy/Angel - Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige (Canon Pairings) - Aurora/Willow

 **Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon owns Buffy, Disney owns Star Wars, WB owns Charmed (or it could be CBS since they were planning on doing a reboot of Charmed).

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Witch is Back**

Melinda Warren sat in the middle of the cell she had been locked in trying to remember the meditation techniques her mother had taught her as the cell door opened and the man who had accused her of witchcraft strolled in. "Matthew."

"Hello, Melinda." Matthew smirked.

"Why?" Melinda asked. "Why did you betray me?"

"You got what you deserve." Matthew replied as he looked at her.

"So you've never loved me?" Melinda said with a nod. "All the passion, all the heat?"

Matthew smirked. "I had to make you trust me. It was the only way to share your powers."

"And so now you have them," Melinda said with a sigh. "So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn."

"I had to keep my secret," Matthew said.

"Well, you can keep your trinkets too," Melinda said as she pulled off a locket that was around her neck and threw it at him.

Matthew picked up the locket as he smirked at her. "I'll find another witch to give it to," he said as he opened it.

"Maybe not," Melinda smirked.

Matthew took a piece of paper from the locket as it caught fire. "What magic is this?" he said as he threw the paper to the ground.

Melinda smiled. "I'm taking back the powers you stole from me. _Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain._ " She watched as Matthew was imprisoned in the locket.

Several hundred years later Rex Buckland owner of Buckland's auction house put some jewelry on Prue Halliwell's desk. He picked up a locket and tried to open it as Prue walked in.

"Rex?" Prue asked.

"Ah, good morning, Prue," Rex said as he set down the locket. "I've, uh, left a few things for you to catalogue. A marvelous shipment from an estate back east."

Prue nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"Thanks." Rex said as he turned and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Prue looked at the locket and picked it up as she opened it and Matthew appeared.

"At last, freedom. The world has changed. What time is this?" he asked as he looked around him.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked.

"Where am I?" Matthew asked.

"Who are you?" Prue asked as she looked at him.

"Matthew Tate, and if you freed me from that locket you are a descendant of Melinda Warren," he said as he moved toward Prue. She proceeded to use her power and threw him across the room. "Thank you."

"For what?" Prue asked as he stood up.

"I tricked you into using your power on me. Now, I have it." Matthew said as he used Prue's power against and trapped her between a chair and the wall. He then disappeared and she ran to the middle of the room. He reappeared behind her. "Behind you, witch."

"How did you do that?" Prue asked.

"I can share your power but you can't share mine." Matthew replied.

"What do you want?" Prue asked as she took a step away from him.

"I want what Melinda took from me. I want all three powers back." Matthew grabbed her by the arm. "Defend yourself. Stop time."

"I can't." Prue said.

Matthew nodded in understanding. "Ah, so you're not alone. There are others." He disappeared and reappeared in front of the desk. "And the family name is now Halliwell."

 _"_ _Prue, are you okay in there?"_ came Rex's voice from the other side of the door.

Matthew used Prue's power to break the glass on the window and then jumped out of it.

At the Manor Leo Wyatt was under the sink as he tried to fix it.

"So I suggested we add crab satay to the, uh, lunch menu and it was great," Piper said. "Sold out. Do you like crab, Leo?"

"You know what I'd love, Piper?" Leo said.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"Is the, uh, ratchet extension," Leo said. "Could you hand that to me?"

Piper nodded. "Sure," she said as she looked in his toolbox as Phoebe walked over and pulled out the ratchet extension. "I knew that." She took the ratchet extension and gave it to Leo. "Here you go."

Leo smiled. "Thanks."

"Stop it. Go away," Piper said as she whispered to Phoebe. "Be right back, Leo."

"No problem," Leo said as Piper and Phoebe walked into the dining room.

"Stop it," Piper said.

"My sentiments exactly. Stop hinting around and ask him out already. Give him some of your crab," Phoebe said.

Piper frowned. "Don't be disgusting."

"Don't be so shy," Phoebe said.

"What if he says no?" Piper asked.

Phoebe smiled. "Yeah, like that'll happen."

Piper sighed. "No, I'm serious."

"So am I," Phoebe said.

"I'm very serious. I've never ... you know ..." Piper said.

"You are kidding, right?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shook her head. "No."

"You've never asked a guy out before?" Phoebe asked as she smiled at her sister.

"Not on a real date, no," Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't understand. Am I the only person in this family who's inherited the take-a-chance gene?"

"Probably," Piper said. "'Cause if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene."

"Ooh. Go," Phoebe said as she pushed Piper back into the kitchen.

"Well, part of the pipe is stuck. I'm almost finished here," Leo said as he came out from under the sink.

"Terrific," Piper said. "Can I get you some tea?"

Leo smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great," he said as Piper got the tea out of the fridge.

Piper put the tea on the bench as Phoebe accidentally knocked it off. Reacting on instinct Piper froze the tea before it could fall on the floor. "Leo?"

"Frozen," Phoebe said. "Quick, have your way with him."

"Do you never stop?" Piper asked as Phoebe laughed. She held a bucket under the tea.

"Looks like a Kodak moment to me," Phoebe said as she pretended to take a picture.

Piper shook her head. "Phoebe, you're such a help."

Phoebe smiled. "Smile."

Leo and the tea unfroze just as Prue walked into the kitchen. "You guys, we are in serious trouble," she said as Phoebe pointed to Leo. "Uh, hi, Leo."

"Hey, Prue," Leo said.

"Hey, uh, sisters. Upstairs now," Prue said as she led them upstairs to the attic and told them about Matthew.

"What did you say his name was?" Piper asked moments later.

"Matthew Tate," Prue said again. "And somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren,"

Phoebe's eyes went wide. "The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our ancestor?"

"The one who burned at stake and started this whole mess," Piper said.

"Uh, he came out of the locket," Prue said. "And he has strong powers. Stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing. One minute he was in front of me, the next he was behind me and then twelve stories down landed right on his feet.

"If it walks like warlock, and talks like a warlock," Phoebe said.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, well, he's powerful and he means business. And he wants all three of our powers."

"Can I see the locket?" Phoebe asked as Prue handed it to her.

"We have to figure out who he is before he finds the two of you," Prue said.

Phoebe gasped as she had a premonition of Melinda imprisoning Matthew in the locket. "You said Matthew came out of the locket? I think I just saw Melinda put him in."

"You saw the past?" Prue asked.

"But you only see the future," Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head. "Not anymore."

"We always knew that our powers would grow," Prue said.

"Yes, but somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly," Phoebe said as Prue and Piper smiled.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At Buffy's apartment, Buffy, Willow and Angel were watching a news report.

 _"_ _This morning witnesses claim they saw a man fall twelve stories from the offices of Prue Halliwell. He apparently got up and walked away unharmed."_

"Sith?" Willow wondered.

"If it is, Glory trained someone before Revan imprisoned her," Buffy said.

"How would a Sith know to target your cousin? I assume that is one of your cousins," Angel said. "They haven't even been trained."

"I don't know," Buffy said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the manor Prue, Piper and Phoebe sat around a table in the attic.

"Am I the only one having the second thoughts?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes."

"We don't really have any others options," Prue said.

"But aren't we, like, raising the dead?" Piper asked. "What if she's all ..."

Phoebe shook her head. "I read The Book of Shadows very carefully. She will come back as a real live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers too. Our powers," she said as she picked up a knife.

"What's that for?" Piper asked.

"Well, the spell works by blood calling blood, so it shouldn't hurt ... much," Phoebe said as she stabbed her finger with the knife. "I lied, I lied. Okay, come on guys. It'll be just like the summer by the lake. Remember when we made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters?"

"I remember my finger got infected," Piper said as Prue took the knife from Phoebe.

"Ow," Prue said as she stabbed her own finger. "Yeah, but the oath worked." She held out the knife to Piper.

"And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks," Piper said as she shied away from the knife. "Don't hand me that knife."

"How are you gonna cut yourself?" Prue asked.

"I'm not," Piper replied.

"Piper ..." Phoebe said with a sigh.

"I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Evil beings have blown up in our attic ..." Prue said.

"Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes ..." Phoebe added.

"And you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" Prue concluded.

Piper sighed as she held out her hand. "Okay, just cut my finger."

"You do it," Prue said as she handed the knife back to Phoebe.

Piper covered her eyes as Phoebe stabbed her finger. "Ow!"

"Okay, here," Prue said as the three of them let a drop of blood fall into the locket.

Phoebe proceeded to close the locket and placed it in a bowl. " _Melinda Warren, blood of our blood..._ "

" _Our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother._ " The three of them said in unison.

" _We summon thee,_ " Phoebe concluded as stardust floated through the air and Melinda appeared.

Melinda smiled at the sisters. "Oh, blessed be."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy sat on her bed, her eyes closed in meditation as she tried to summon her ancestor, the Force Ghost—Revan.

"Hello, my child."

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Revan. "Did Glory have an apprentice here on Earth. Someone she might have trained?"

"I do not know," Revan replied. "It is conceivable as there was a time when I had no indication of where she was. Yet did she not tell you she had no apprentice?"

"Since she had been in stasis for eight hundred years," Buffy said. "It could be construed that she meant she had no apprentice, now. Not that she had not taken one during your time here on Earth."

"It is possible," Revan said. "If there are Sith here, then they have no affiliation with the Sith of the galaxy. As they are likely Earth born. It is conceivable that Glorificus taught someone the ways of the Sith just as I taught the Knights of Bynatium the Jedi arts. But as you know now there are Force sensitives on this world. It is not a huge stretch of the imagination that someone could become Sith. And it would be easy to believe that the powers of both Jedi and Sith are magical in nature. Especially when the Force gifts those so inclined in the ability to use magic, just as it has done with your distant cousins and your friend, Willow, and your niece, Aurora."

Buffy got up of the bed and moved to a desk where she picked up the genealogy that Giles had drawn up for her. "Then I should meet with them now, instead of later. For if this man is a Sith, then my cousins are in great danger." She then turned and walked out of the room.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the Manor in Phoebe's room, Phoebe held a dress that she unzipped.

"No, don't-don't rip the dress to make it fit me," Melinda said as she thought Phoebe was doing just that, ripping the dress.

Phoebe smiled. "Oh, no, no, I'm not ripping it. It's called a zipper, see?" she said as she zipped the dress back up.

"Oh, a wise witch made this," Melinda said as she took the dress from Phoebe and began to play with the zipper.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile. You slip this dress on, you'll blend right in."

"It's so odd to be here again," Melinda said as she started to put the dress on. "To breathe and feel. What sheep has wool so soft?"

"A synthetic one," Phoebe replied.

"Oh!" Melinda said as Phoebe zipped up the dress. "So did it, did it take you long to make the dress?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Make it? No, no, I bought it."

"Oh, you must be rich," Melinda said,

"No, she's got credit cards."

They turned to see Piper and Prue standing in the door as they realized it had been Prue who spoke.

"Oh, wow, Melinda, you look great," Piper said.

Melinda smiled. "Thank you. Oh, but how do you keep your legs warm?"

"We drink coffee," Prue said as Leo approached the doorway.

"Oh, sorry, I let myself in and it didn't occur to me," Leo said.

"Leo, uh, it's okay," Piper said. "This is, uh ..."

"Our cousin, Melinda," Phoebe finished for Piper.

"Nice to meet you," Leo said.

"Leo's fixing our plumbing," Piper said.

"What's that?" Melinda asked.

"Uh, we've got to go now," Prue said.

Melinda smiled at Leo. "To work with one's hands is a great gift."

"Well, I am a true laborer," Leo said. "I earn that I eat, get that I wear."

"Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness." Melinda nodded in understanding. "Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare," Leo echoed as Melinda giggled.

"Wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now," Prue said as they headed out the door and down the stairs.

"He is a treasure, Piper," Melinda said to Piper.

"Why you telling me?" Piper wondered.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Buffy looked at the address she had written down: 1329 Prescott. She then looked up at the old Victorian style house. This was it. She got out of her car and headed up the stairs.

Inside in the dining room, Piper, Phoebe and Melinda sat around the table. Prue stood behind Melinda as she put the locket around Melinda's neck.

"Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake," Melinda said.

"Why didn't you save yourself?" Piper wondered.

"Yeah, why didn't you use your powers to escape?" Phoebe asked.

"I had a daughter and a niece," Melinda said. "My daughter's name was Prudence and my niece's was Penelope. They meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and both Prudence and Penelope would've burned too. So I thought, I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on them and raise them in a safe home. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must've worked because here you are."

"Why do Warren witches lose their moms so early?" Phoebe wondered.

Melinda thought about her sister Emily, who like herself had left the world young. Leaving behind a daughter. Unlike Emily who had died two years before her. She had no one to look after her daughter or Emily's when she was burned at the stake. "Phoebe, I can't change the past but I think I can protect the future."

"How?" Prue asked. "Matthew is so strong and he has this wild power. He can be at one place and then another."

"In the blink of an eye?" Melinda asked.

Prue nodded. "Exactly."

"It's called blinking," Melinda said. "It's a standard warlock power. Though it was not the only one he had, he had copied others from other witches. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me but who knows what other powers he still has?"

"What do you mean copied from you?" Phoebe asked.

"Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good witch when it's used against him."

"Then he definitely has mine," Prue said.

"Once he's copied a power, it has no effect on him," Melinda said. "Should he gain all three powers, he will be impossible to vanquish."

"So what do we do?" Prue asked.

"We curse him back in the locket," Melinda said.

"And if we can't?" Piper wondered.

No one answered as a knock came at the door. Prue looked to her sisters as Piper got up and moved to the front door opening it. She saw on the front porch a blonde woman she was sure she recognized. But couldn't quite place. "Yes?"

The blonde looked at Piper and smiled. "Prue, Piper or Phoebe Halliwell?"

Piper nodded as Prue and Phoebe walked up beside her. "I'm Piper. Who are you?"

The blonde smiled. "Buffy Naberrie, Jedi Master."

Piper's eyes went wide as she remembered where she had seen the woman. She, Prue and Phoebe had been watching a news conference two months earlier about visitors from another world who had come in peace and were going to give Earth the technology to bring itself up with the rest of the galaxy. She looked to Prue who shook her head. They had more pressing matters to deal with than her.

It was just then they heard a gasp behind them. They had forgotten about Melinda for a moment. "Emily?" Melinda said.

"The name is Buffy," the blonde said with a shake of her head. "You look familiar though. Do I know you?"

Melinda smiled and nodded. "Let her in, please."

Prue sighed and nodded. "Please come in Ms. Naberrie."

Buffy stepped across the threshold as Piper closed the door behind her. "Buffy will be fine. I came because I wanted to ask you three if you wanted to be trained as Jedi."

Piper looked at her sisters and saw the mirrored reaction to Buffy's statement.

"Jedi?" Prue asked.

"How much do you know of your family tree?" Buffy asked.

"We have genealogy going back to the 1600's to Charlotte Warren. Why?" Piper asked.

"What if I told you I had genealogy for your family dating even farther back than that to the 1200's and Charissa Hanas and her husband the first Jedi to ever set foot on Earth." Buffy replied.

Melinda smiled and took Buffy's arm in hers. "Your Emily's descendant?"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at Melinda as she led Buffy into the living room. Who was Emily? they wondered.

"If you mean Emily Warren, yes. Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Melinda Warren." Melinda replied.

Buffy looked to the sisters. "You summoned your ancestor?"

Prue just looked at Buffy as Piper and Phoebe nodded. "I thought you were from outer space?"

Buffy shook her head. "I was born in Los Angeles and due to a portal I stepped through I was given the chance to become a Jedi. My ancestor was Charissa Hanas and the Jedi Revan. And they are yours as well."

"I would ask how you came up with this information." Prue said. She was skeptical that Buffy had this genealogy.

"While I didn't know the name of Charissa's husband. Our lineage had been passed down through the generations. It would have been lost with my death. Charissa was my ancestor." Melinda confirmed as she looked at Buffy. "It is good to see that my sister's family survived."

Buffy pulled out a roll of paper and put it on the dining room table and unrolled it. She motioned for the sisters and Melinda to have a look as she pointed to Charissa Hanas. "This is our ancestor Charissa and that is her husband Revan, the first Jedi to come to Earth. Now…" She pointed at where Charlotte Warren's name is. "Here is Charlotte Warren and if you look underneath you will see Melinda's name and her sister Emily's. As Melinda already surmised Emily is my ancestor."

The sisters looked at Buffy and then back at the detailed family tree in front of them. Emily, they noted, had been born three years after Melinda. They then looked back at Charissa Hanas. Melinda had supposedly been the beginnings of their magical line. But what if it wasn't true, what if their powers came from someone else. What if their family had been destined to be Jedi instead of just witches?

Buffy smiled. "I can see this is a lot to take in."

"That's an understatement." Phoebe said as she looked up at her _cousin_. "Do you have powers?"

"I assume you mean like you have." Buffy said as the sisters nodded. She remembered when Revan had told her of Melinda Warren's descendants, that they had been gifted with magical powers on top of their latent Jedi abilities. "A Jedi can do similar things, yes. The Force can give Jedi premonitions like you Phoebe. With the Force you can move things with your mind like you Prue. And there is an ability that can put someone into stasis like your power Piper."

"So were you a witch before you became a Jedi?" Phoebe asked.

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "No, the Slayer."

"The Slayer? What's that?" Piper asked.

It was Melinda who answered. "The Slayer is a girl that is gifted with enhanced abilities to fight the forces of darkness. Such as strength, agility and an increased healing rate."

Buffy nodded. "Melinda is correct. How I became a Jedi is a long complicated story that I will fill you in on later. So what's going on that you had to summon your ancestor?"

The sisters looked at Melinda who nodded indicating it was alright.

"We need to vanquish a warlock." Prue stated. "One that Melinda had imprisoned and was recently released from his imprisonment."

"How was he released," Buffy asked.

"I opened the locket that he was trapped in," Prue said. "I did not know he had been trapped in it at the time."

"What's the plan?" Buffy asked.

"To trap him in the locket again," Melinda said as the sisters led her and Buffy up to the attic.

They talked about the spell and ingredients needed to imprison Matthew again as they moved over to the Book of Shadows.

"I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients." Melinda said.

Prue nodded. "It's been a while since you cursed Matthew."

"Yeah, like three hundred years." Phoebe added.

"Whatever you don't remember should be in the book." Piper said.

"The Book of Shadows. Oh, my, it's gotten so thick." Melinda said as she looked at the Book.

"It wasn't always?" Buffy asked as she touched the book, flipping a page. She noticed that the sisters let out a sigh of relief.

Melinda shook her head. "No, no. But obviously each generation of Warren witches has added to it over the years and has made it so." She looked to the sisters. "Have you added anything?"

"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this. We can't just make up our own spell ... wait, can we?" Phoebe said.

Melinda smiled. "All things in time, Phoebe. The book will grow as you grow. Sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you. And by the looks of Buffy here, you will have a lot to learn." She turned to a page in the book. "Oh, here's the curse."

Prue handed Melinda a pencil and paper. Melinda had a confused expression on her face. "Just start writing."

"No ink?" Melinda asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No. And with Earth joining the New Republic even writing will become a thing of the past."

Melinda started writing and smiled. "Ha!"

"Grams must've added this one." Piper said as she looked at the opposite page.

Melinda read the title for the spell on opposite page of her curse. "To Increase Patience."

Phoebe nodded. "I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?"

Prue shook her head. "We weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe."

"I was not a troublemaker. I was just..." Phoebe said.

Piper smiled. "A pain."

Buffy smiled as she watched the sisters. It reminded her of herself and Dawn before their enslavement.

"A free spirit." Phoebe replied.

Prue shook her head. "A handful."

"A Warren. It's a family trait," Melinda said. "So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and of course the powers."

"All except the powers seem to have been handed down from Emily also," Buffy said. "My sister and I share those same traits." Though she had to wonder if even the powers had been handed down. Aurora did in fact have the power of teleportation. But that was because of the Key, right?

Melinda nodded as she looked at Buffy. "Emily passed something else down. Emily was called as a Slayer."

"That's how you knew?" Buffy asked.

Melinda nodded. "Her daughter, Elizabeth, was born on Emily's eighteenth birthday, three days before Emily died fighting a vampire."

"During her Cruciamentum?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Melinda said. "I take it that particular test is still given?"

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Yes. I took it when I was eighteen. Not only did I lose my Slayer abilities but the vampire they had for the test got free and kidnapped my mom."

Melinda looked at Buffy with sympathy. She then turned back to the sisters. "Everything our family has handed down are all blessings, all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection to me. The rest began with Revan and Charissa," she said.

Buffy nodded. "That is your legacy also. You were destined to be both witches and Jedi."

"Well, let's make sure either legacy doesn't end with us. We need to get going." Prue said as they walked downstairs into the kitchen and start making the potion.

"The curse is really simple as long as you have the ingredients I need." Melinda said.

"Phoebe can do the spices and I'll chop the scallions." Piper said.

Phoebe smiled. "This is so cool. We've never done a curse before."

"Oh, I'm glad. They're not to be taken lightly." Melinda said.

"Dark magic is never to be taken lightly. You can ask my old Padawan about that." Buffy said.

"Your old Padawan?" Prue asked.

"I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher." Phoebe said.

Buffy smiled. "Willow Rosenberg, Jedi Knight. She was born in Sunnydale. She is a witch, not natural born like you all. She delved into dark magic for a bit when her lover was killed."

"I'd savor my first gift before I move on to the next one." Melinda said. "But it does seem you will have a good teacher."

Prue sighed. "Assuming we accept her offer. So do we have everything?"

Piper shook her head. "Actually there are a few herbs we don't have but I can get them at the restaurant."

"The only problem is the feather from the spotted owl." Phoebe said.

Melinda frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"They're an endangered species. Certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore. It is now actually illegal to hunt them." Buffy said.

"Why?"

"Deforestation, pollution... it's a long story." Phoebe said.

Piper nodded. "Do you think they have one at the zoo?"

"What's a zoo?" Melinda asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Melinda's curiosity was beginning to give her a headache. "It's a place where people can see animals in their natural habitat. Without having to worry about becoming food for those same animals. It is also a place where some animals, like the spotted owl, can be protected from going extinct."

"You know what? I'll work on the feather. Piper, can you handle the herbs?" Prue said.

Piper nodded. "Uh, yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift."

"Well, I'll come with you and bring back the stuff if you get hung up." Phoebe replied.

"No, you can't leave the house. You are the two Matthew needs." Melinda said. "The same goes for you Buffy. Who knows for sure if he can copy your Jedi powers."

"We'll be fine. How could Matthew even know about Quake?" Piper replied.

"And I'll go with Prue. If that's alright with you. Without powers you are still vulnerable." Buffy said.

Prue sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Later after Phoebe and Piper had left; Prue, Buffy and Melinda walked down the stairs.

"All right, I found a spotted owl at the museum where I used to work. Stuffed," Prue said.

Melinda nodded. "But we only need one feather."

"Good. Maybe that'll keep it down to a misdemeanor. Look, we'll be back as soon as we can." Prue said.

"Okay." Melinda said as Prue and Buffy left.

Thirty minutes later Buffy and Prue snuck through the museum. Every time they were confronted by a guard Buffy would use the Force and make them forget that they were even there. When they finally left the building after retrieving the feather, they ran into one of San Francisco's finest—Inspector Andy Trudeau, who also happened to be an old boyfriend of Prue.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Prue asked.

Buffy was about to use the Force on Andy and make him forget they were there when Prue put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"You have to come with me, Prue." Andy said before he looked to Buffy. He recognized her from both the news conference two months before and the briefing that very morning. He couldn't touch her legally. She had the equivalent of diplomatic immunity. "You are free to go Miss Naberrie."

"I will accompany my Padawan." Buffy stated.

Andy looked at Prue. "Padawan?"

Prue let out a sigh. "She approached Piper, Phoebe and I about becoming Jedi. Officially we haven't given her an answer. But technically I think we are all in agreement that we will accept her offer."

"Well you can accompany us if you like, Miss Naberrie…" Andy said.

Buffy smiled. "It is Master Naberrie. Like yourself, Inspector, we are addressed by our rank in the Jedi Order."

"Of course Master Naberrie. You can accompany us but I still have questions for Prue. Till she has officially accepted your offer she still can be held accountable to our laws."

Buffy nodded as she followed Prue and Andy to his car. She listened to Andy question Prue, mainly about what happened at office and about the feather.

"Now for the last time, Prue. Why the feather?" Andy said a few minutes later.

Prue sighed. "I told you. I already had it from before."

"Before what? No, go ahead, you can say it. Before breaking and entering a museum which of course you did after you obstructed justice."

"How did I obstruct justice?" Prue asked.

"Oh, come on, Prue, don't play dumb with me, I know you too well. You're in a lot of trouble here. Trouble in which I can't help you out unless you help me." Andy said. "Trouble that could even make it where you can't accept Master Naberrie's offer."

"Maybe I should talk to a lawyer." Prue replied.

"Prue, you have to accept the offer." Buffy said. "Before he can arrest you. Afterwards he's right there will be nothing I can do for you."

Prue looked at the back seat at Buffy and then nodded. "I hereby officially accept your offer, Master Naberrie."

"Inspector you no longer have a case." Buffy said. "Padawan Halliwell now has diplomatic immunity as agreed when Earth agreed to join the New Republic."

Andy let out a sigh. "Off the record can I ask why you all need the feather?"

Buffy smiled as Prue took the feather from Andy. "Jedi business." She and Prue got out of the car and walked back over to Prue's.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Prue asked as she drove herself and Buffy back towards the Manor.

"With training, the ability to do far more good than you do now and in the open. You will not need to hide anymore." Buffy said.

Prue glanced briefly at Buffy as she thought about it. Being a Jedi would make it easier to be a witch.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the Manor Phoebe and Piper stood in the kitchen watching Melinda scoop the potion into a small pouch.

"We're ready now," Melinda said. "All we need is the feather."

"And Prue. What's keeping her? You don't think..." Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, Prue should be fine. Matthew already copied her power. Plus she has Buffy with her, a Jedi Master remember?"

"Besides, I sent him to the zoo." Melinda said.

Phoebe nodded. "They're probably stuck in traffic."

"When they return, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew." Melinda said.

"Do you think he's gonna be hard to find?" Piper asked.

"Not at all. I have waited too long for this moment, to hide."

They turned to see Matthew walking through the dining room door.

Melinda frowned. "This is our battle, Matthew. Leave them alone."

"I will have what I came for." Matthew said. Using Prue's telekinesis he made Piper fly into his grasp. "Your powers and your death."

"Piper!" Phoebe called out.

"Freeze me, witch," Matthew said.

Piper shook her head. "In your dreams."

Matthew pulled out a gun and pointed it at Piper's head. "I said freeze me. Save yourself. No?" he said as he then pointed the gun at Phoebe. "Then save your sister."

"Phoebe!" Piper said as Prue and Buffy walked into the room.

"Save yourself," Prue said as he let go of Piper, who ran back over to Phoebe and Melinda.

"Give me that feather." Matthew said.

Buffy smiled. "Prue give the feather to Melinda." She pulled out her lightsaber.

"Ah a Jedi," Matthew said.

Buffy could sense the Force flowing through Matthew. He was not only a warlock but a Force sensitive as well. One she was sure had been trained in the ways of the Sith.

"My father told me about you, and I told my son."

And that was when Buffy received a Force vision showing her Glory bearing a child, teaching that child the ways of the Sith. The child watching his mother dying at Revan's hands and the child picking up Glory's lightsaber.

"You are Glory's descendent," Buffy said. "Just as I am Revan's."

"Yes," Matthew said. "And right now I wish I had not passed on the lightsaber to my son. I would take it up now and fight you."

While Buffy had Matthew distracted Prue had given Melinda the feather, and Melinda had put it into the pouch.

"Piper, now!" Melinda said as Piper froze Matthew. " _Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain._ " Matthew unfroze seconds before he found himself once again imprisoned in the locket. "It's what you deserve."

The next day Piper walked into the attic after having gone downstairs to answer the door.

"Who was it?" Phoebe asked.

Piper smiled. "It was Leo."

Prue nodded. "Is he gone?"

"We're perfectly safe." Piper replied.

"Then let's begin." Melinda said as Piper joined her, Prue, Phoebe and Buffy around the table.

"Oh, we can't take those back." Phoebe said as Melinda handed her dress back to her.

"Why not?" Melinda asked.

Phoebe smiled. "Because that means you're leaving."

"Well, I have to go." Melinda said.

"Why? Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should've had?" Phoebe asked as she reluctantly took the dress.

"Because this isn't her time." Buffy said.

Melinda nodded. "Buffy is right. It's your time, and Prue's and Piper's and even Buffy's."

"And Dawn's," Buffy said as Melinda looked at her. "My sister. The prophecy."

Melinda's eyes went wide. "Two shall come …" she said as Buffy nodded.

"What prophecy is this?" Prue asked.

"Two shall come and be trained by the Jedi," Melinda recited. "They will come and be oldest of the Padawans of the age in which they live. They shall be descendants of a Jedi. One shall be born, and the other created through magic to be her sister. They shall rebuild the Order during the dark times when the Sith rule the galaxy. One shall have a daughter born from love's loss. The other shall have a daughter born of angel's wings. Together mother and daughter shall reshape the Jedi Order." She looked to Buffy. "The prophecy was handed down from mother to daughter. Till Emily was five, and I was eight. On that night I had a vision, that Emily's descendants would fulfill the prophecy. I never got the chance to tell the prophecy to Emily's daughter, Penelope. And Emily died before she could pass it along herself."

"Which is why I showed you the prophecy," Revan said as he appeared before them. "Greetings my children."

"This is Revan," Buffy said. "Our ancestor."

"What is he?" Prue asked.

"I become one with the Force when I died," Revan said.

"Think of him as a ghost. Only those sensitive to the Force can see a Force ghost," Buffy said.

"I have come because I have an offer for you, Melinda," Revan said. "A way to return as I do. To become one with the Force. I can teach you if you want."

Melinda bowed her head, it was movement of an apprentice before her master.

"They will release the spell and I will be waiting on the other side," Revan said as he faded from view.

"It is time," Melinda said with a smile. She looked to the sisters. "You three give me great joy. I've seen the Charmed Ones. Good witches. Women of strength and grace." She looked to Buffy. "You, as well as Dawn, give me great joy also. If Emily were here she would be proud of the both of you."

Buffy smiled. "Thank you."

Phoebe took Melinda's hand and held it up to her heart. "Tell me what you see."

Melinda closed her eyes as she received a vision. "I see the future. Many more generations of my beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that." She took Buffy's hand and smiled. "I see the prophecy fulfilled. I see mother and daughter together side by side. And many more generations of their daughters as well." She put on the locket and they all joined hands.

" _Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, we release you._ " Prue said.

Melinda smiled. "Blessed be, my daughters and my niece. I love you all," she said as she disappeared.

Phoebe smiled. "I'm gonna miss her."

Piper nodded. "Me too."

Prue looked to Buffy who nodded. "If I understand what Revan said, she can come back. Right, Master?"

Buffy nodded. "You are correct, my Padawan. In time she will learn to manifest as he has, all Force ghosts do."

"Padawan?" Piper and Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded. "I accepted Master Naberrie's offer to become a Jedi."

Piper and Phoebe look at each other and then nodded in unspoken agreement.

"Will we all be trained by you or have different teachers?" Piper asked.

"Once upon a time it would have been one Padawan to one Master or Knight. But recent events have changed that. All three of you would become my Padawans." Buffy said. "I am not going to force you into it though. And Prue if you want to back out you can."

Prue shook her head. "No, Master Naberrie, this is something I want to do."

"What do we have to do?" Phoebe asked.

Buffy smiled. "You just did it. Welcome to the Jedi Order; Padawan Phoebe Halliwell, Padawan Piper Halliwell and Padawan Prue Halliwell."


	2. Chapter 2: Alcatraz

**Author's Note:** Yes the episode dealing with Alcatraz is taken out of order from where it appears in canon. I did it because to use the island for the Jedi Academy, Ward would need to be dealt with and it needed to be done sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Alcatraz**

Prue walked into Buckland's wearing her new Jedi robes. She smiled as people looked at her as she walked to Rex's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Prue opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Prue." Rex said as he noticed what she was wearing and frowned. "What can I do for you?"

Prue smiled. "I'm here to turn in my resignation. As of a week ago I got a better offer."

"The Jedi?" Rex asked. Ever since the Jedi had come to San Francisco. They had been taking to patrolling the streets. Several demons and warlocks had already found themselves on the wrong end of the Jedi's lightsabers.

Prue nodded. "As of last week I am a member of the Jedi Order." She turned and walked out of the office passing Hannah and down the hall to her office so she could pack up her things.

Hannah looked to Rex as she shut the door. "What did she want?"

"She quit." Rex said. "She joined the Jedi."

"Our plan to frame her for the tiara has failed before she even entered the vault then. How are we going to get their powers now?" Hannah said.

"We're not. We failed." Rex said as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Somewhere in the Heavens the Halliwell's handyman, Leo Wyatt, met with the Elders. "Leo. We're concerned about the Halliwells," Roland, one of the Elders, said.

Leo nodded. "I think I can understand why. It's the Jedi isn't it?"

Roland nodded. "Yes. They now have the Halliwells using their powers out in the open. We must do something or magic will be exposed."

Leo sighed. "I will go talk to the Jedi see what can be done."

"Thank you, Leo," Roland said as Leo orbed out.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the Manor Phoebe stood in front of her bedroom mirror looking at her reflection dressed in the Jedi robes. They looked awful to her, completely unflattering.

"Yeah I feel for ya." Piper said from the door.

Phoebe turned to her sister and noted that she too wore her Jedi robes. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "I still don't understand why we can't wear our normal clothes."

"Buffy said that some things would remain the same while other things would change. She showed me a picture taken when she first trained to be a Jedi. She had this short haircut and a long single braid. So did Dawn." Piper said.

The Halliwell sisters had met their other _cousin_ , Dawn and, her Padawan slash wife, Faith a few days before. It had been then when they had learned the entire story of Buffy and Dawn's lives as Jedi.

"The haircut not happening. Buffy had said she hated the haircut," Piper said. "The robes along with the lightsabers, we will eventually build, are one thing that will not change. They are signs that we are Jedi."

"I know. I know." Phoebe said. "Where is Prue? I didn't see her this morning when I got up."

"She went in early to Bucklands to turn in her resignation and clean out her office." Piper said.

"She's quitting her job?" Phoebe asked astonished.

"She said she wanted to devote herself to her training," Piper said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Across town in Buffy's apartment; Buffy, Angel and little Padme were having breakfast when Leo orbed in.

Buffy quickly stood up as she centered herself and then summoned her lightsaber to her. "I remember you," she said as she wondered if he might be a demon. "I met you last week at the Halliwells."

"That's right," Leo said. "I'm Leo Wyatt. I'm a Whitelighter. I'm here to talk to you about the Halliwells."

"Didn't you tell me he was supposed to be their handyman?" Angel asked.

"He was," Buffy said. "But now I'm wondering, demon? Because only demons can teleport like that. Well demons and Aurora."

"Actually a lot of supernatural races of a form of teleportation," Leo said. "Leprechauns …"

"Leprechauns are real?" Buffy asked remembering a conversation she had with Giles years ago. He had been adamant that they weren't real.

"Yes." Leo nodded. "Leprechauns for example actually summon a rainbow which takes them where they want to go. And I am not a demon. I'm a Whitelighter as I already said."

"And that would be?" Willow wondered as she entered the dining room from the hall. .

Leo looked to Willow and noted that she, like Buffy, Angel, and little Padme wore Jedi Robes. So this had to be one of the Jedi. "You might think of a Whitelighter as a guardian angel for witches and future Whitelighters," he said.

"Like the Halliwells," Angel said.

Leo nodded. "Yes, in fact I'm their Whitelighter."

"So what are you doing here?" Buffy wondered.

"You need to stop training the Halliwells," Leo said. "They risk exposing all of us if they use magic in view of the public."

"They are Jedi, Mr. Wyatt," Buffy said. "Not just witches. And need to be properly trained not only in the use of their Jedi abilities but their powers as well. And they do need training in the use of those powers. What do you know of their family history?"

"That they are descended from Charlotte Warren. Why?" Leo said.

"Did you know that Charlotte had two daughters?" Buffy asked and Leo shook his head. "I am descended from Emily Warren, Melinda's sister."

"But…" Leo started.

"Buffy was born right here on Earth in Los Angeles," Willow said.

"On January 19th, 1981," Buffy added, "and about a decade ago I and my sister both fell through a portal. We were eventually found by the Jedi and were offered to become one. So you know nothing about Charlotte's ancestors?"

"No. The Halliwells powers originated from Melinda." Leo said. "It was at that time the Elders took notice of their family line."

"Charlotte Warren is descended from Charissa Hanas who was born in the early 1200's in what is today Instanbul, Turkey. Charissa's husband was the first Jedi to ever come to Earth. We don't know his real name. But he went by Revan at one point. He came to Earth because it held a Nexus of Dark Side energy, the Hellmouth. Overtime he fell in love with Charissa and they had a daughter Elisabet." Buffy said. "When I returned to Earth I had a good friend of mine help me trace my family tree and then their descendants. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are descended from Charissa and Revan."

"Okay I understand training them to become a Jedi," Leo said. "If they are truly descended from a Jedi then they would need help in learning control of the Jedi powers. But if they use magic they risk exposure for all of us. Both sides agreed ages ago to protect magic."

"You really don't have to worry about your precious magic at least for right now." Buffy said. "While eventually everything will be exposed, demons and your people included. The time for hiding is over. As was told to the United Nations. It is time for Earth to become one world united. We are no longer alone in the galaxy. The Jedi Order has a plan for the demons that can't live side by side in peace with the people of Earth. They will be transplanted to a new world where they can start over. Build their own civilization. Now as far as the Halliwells are concerned till demons and other beings are revealed. Their magic would be likely be believed by others as Jedi abilities. Most won't know the difference. Now if you excuse us I was having breakfast with my family and friends."

Buffy deactivated her lightsaber and she and Willow sat at the table with Angel and little Padme as Leo orbed out.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the Manor Prue walked through the front door carrying a box.

"Hey your home," Phoebe said as she came downstairs. "All quit from your job?"

Prue nodded. "Yes." She walked into the dining room and set the box down on the table.

"Did Buffy say what we were going to be doing today?" Phoebe wondered.

"Master Naberrie said something about Alcatraz. I think the President and Congress, at the urging of the U.N., gave the Jedi Order the island for their Academy," Prue explained. "I would think that Master Naberrie probably wants to see what needs to be done to make it habitable before they bring over the Slayers, that are going to be trained, from the Watcher's Council headquarters in England."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Somewhere in the Heavens Leo had returned to discuss what he had learned. "She said that we should prepare for being exposed. That with time everything will be out in the open that the world should be united. Especially now that mortals know they are no longer alone in the galaxy."

Roland frowned. "And what does she intend to do about us and the demons."

"Well. She said the demons who don't wish to live peacefully side by side with humans will be relocated to another planet where they can start their own civilization. If we choose not to live peacefully with humanity I assume that would include us." Leo said. "I think we should offer our services openly to the Jedi. It will foster good will between us and the Jedi. And if I am not mistaken at least some of them might even be witches. The Jedi I spoke to was born on Earth and through a twist of fate was thrown through a portal to somewhere in the galaxy where the Jedi found her and trained her."

"So?" Roland said skeptical on why that had any relevance.

"She told me that she is a descendant of Emily Warren. Melinda Warren's sister." Leo replied.

Roland's eyes went wide with that revelation. "You are sure of this?"

"I would have to see the family lineage to be one hundred percent sure. But the Jedi I talked to said she was descended from Emily Warren." Leo said.

Roland nodded. "Go make the gesture. All of your charges except the Halliwells will be reassigned. Future charges will come from any witches among the Jedi. You will be our liaison to the Jedi. Offer them whatever help we can give."

Leo nodded and orbed out.

Roland let out a sigh, maybe it was time to do away with the old agreements with the Source.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Outside Buffy's apartment Leo orbed in and knocked on the door. He waited only a few moments before it was opened.

"You again." Buffy said when she saw who it was at the door. "What do you want this time?"

Leo smiled. "I have spoken to the Elders, they are my superiors. Because you are a descendant of the Warrens they have assigned me to be a Liaison between them and your group. On top of that the Halliwells are now my only charges. And any future charges will come from your group. In particular you and any other descendants of the Warren line."

Buffy let out a sigh and motioned for Leo to enter. Leo noticed they were alone. "Angel is running an errand for me. And little Padme is attending her lessons with her master."

"Her master?" Leo asked.

"You met her briefly earlier," Buffy said. "The redhead, her name is Willow Rosenberg. She is a Jedi Knight. My daughter is her Padawan learner."

"Ah," Leo said.

"I don't think I ever gave you my name earlier," Buffy said. "I'm Buffy Naberrie. But I was born Buffy Summers."

Leo's eyes went wide with realization. He had of course heard of Buffy Summers. Until hers and her sister's disappearance, she had been the longest living Slayer on record. "You're the Slayer?"

"I was at one time, yes," Buffy said with a nod. "But now I'm a Jedi."

"Of course. Now everything makes sense. The portal you entered was the one created by Glorificus?" Leo asked as Buffy nodded. "And it took you to another dimension?"

Buffy smiled. "Sorta. Earth at that time was in a pocket dimension. When Glory opened the portal it sent me and Dawn out of the pocket dimension."

"You state that Earth was in a pocket dimension," Leo said. "How did that happen do you know?"

"My ancestor, the Jedi I mentioned. Created the Key," Buffy said as she watched Leo's reaction. "He witnessed a prophecy that stated the Sith would rule the galaxy. What he didn't know at that time was that it was a long way off. Not even within his own lifetime. But he created the Key to hide Earth from the Sith. You know about the Hellmouth I assume?" Leo nodded. "The Hellmouth is or was a nexus of Dark Side energies. Revan knew that more Sith would come. So he used the Key that he created and shifted Earth into a pocket dimension. About four years ago the pocket dimension collapsed or faded away or I don't know. But Earth shifted back into the galaxy at that moment. When it had; Dawn and I had already returned with a few others. The New Republic that Earth has joined is a recent development. The Sith ruled the galaxy for twenty years. Dawn and I among others helped to end the war and are now trying reestablish the Republic."

Leo nodded as he looked to Buffy. "You mentioned you are descended from Charlotte Warren. Did you acquire powers like Prue, Piper and Phoebe did?"

"I think the powers they inherited skipped me when I was chosen to be the Slayer. Now my niece, Dawn's daughter has a form of teleportation." Buffy said. "Dawn might also, but we don't know. She never exhibited them."

"And any other witches amongst your ranks?" Leo asked.

Buffy nodded. "Two. The redhead you met earlier, Willow. She is a Jedi Witch."

"Jedi Witch?" Leo asked.

"She's a Jedi and a Witch." Buffy said. "Her rank as I pointed out is Knight. The other is my niece Aurora. I myself am the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. My sister, Dawn, is a Master of the Jedi Order, and Aurora's mother. My brother, by Dawn's adoption, and my brother-in-law, by my adoption, Anakin is a Master. Aurora is a Knight. Luke, he's Anakin and his wife's, Padme, son, is a Knight. My husband, Angel, is a Padawan. Dawn's wife, Faith is a Padawan. And my daughter, little Padme, is a Padawan. We call her little Padme because of my sister Padme, whom little Padme is named for. There are also Slayers that were activated with Willow's spell that are Force sensitive. They are being trained also and are Padawan's."

Leo nodded. "I guess I should tell you a little about a Whitelighter. When it comes to the supernatural we have some knowledge and what we don't know we can go to the Elders for information and see if they know. Whitelighters can orb, as you've seen it's a form of teleportation. We can even take others along with us. We can also heal people, generally when were allowed and it usually has to be magic related."

Buffy thought for a few moments and then nodded. What she had learned from him did make him a good go between for the Elders and the Jedi. Plus having someone who could heal could be useful till they got a bacta tank set up. "Leo you can tell your bosses that we accept their offer. Before you leave how do I get in contact with you?"

"Just call out my name," Leo said, "as if I was in another room, I will hear and come." He then orbed out.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the San Francisco International Airport, Aurora Skywalker walked from the gangway beside Kayda Skywalker, her half-sister and Padawan, and Shannon Thomas, one of the Slayers that was activated by Willow's spell and who now wanted to be trained as a Jedi. They spotted Angel waiting for them and made their way across the waiting area to him.

"Hello Uncle Angel." Aurora said as she gave the man a hug.

Angel smiled. "Hello Aurora, Kayda, Shannon. Buffy sends her apologies. She was getting ready for the tour of Alcatraz Island to see what renovations were needed. She said she would meet you three at the Halliwells."

"Did she mention why she needed me to come out here?" Shannon asked.

Angel shook his head. "Not to me she didn't. But you have to remember that I, like you, are still a Padawan learner. Despite being married to the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, I am not privileged to all the decisions she makes."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the Manor, Buffy knocked on the front door as Prue opened it. "Master Naberrie, will you come in."

Buffy smiled as she walked into the home of her cousins. "Neither Dawn or Ani are here, Prue. You can drop the Master business."

Prue nodded. "If you prefer Buffy I have no problems calling you by your name. I do Master because it is a sign of respect you are after all my teacher in the Jedi arts."

"That maybe so," Buffy said. "But I am still family. And I am not going to make my family call me Master unless I have to. I'm not a stickler on it like Ani and Dawn are."

"So are we going to Alcatraz for that inspection?" Prue asked.

Buffy nodded as they walked into the living room. "As soon as Angel arrives."

"He's going with us?" Phoebe asked as she came down the stairs.

"No he will be staying with little Padme when Willow is done with her training session for today." Buffy said. "Angel is dropping someone off. Someone I want you to meet Phoebe."

"Oh." Phoebe said as a knock came at the door.

Prue made her way over to the door and opened it to find three women standing on the doorstep. "Yes, can I help you?"

"We're looking for my Aunt Buffy," one of the women said. "We were told she was here by her husband, Angel."

"Buffy?" Prue said as Buffy walked back into the foyer.

Buffy smiled and pulled Aurora and Kayda into an embrace. "Hello Aurora, Kayda, Shannon." She looked to Prue. "Aurora and Kayda are Dawn's daughters."

Kayda had at one time been known as Lady Ventrus, a Dark Lord of the Sith. She had been part of a secret cloning experiment that had cloned Anakin and had spliced both Buffy and Dawn's DNA with Palpatine's to created Elara and Kayda. Palpatine had raised them in the ways of the Sith, but the sisters had turned their backs on the dark side during the Battle of Endor and had been taken as Padawan learners by both Luke and Aurora.

"And this is Shannon Thomas," Buffy said as she turned back to Aurora and Kayda. "How was your flight?"

"Long and boring," Aurora said as Piper and Phoebe joined them at the door. "I don't know why you won't let me teleport."

"Because," Buffy said, "it is magic. Once we reveal magic to the world you can use it to your hearts content. But till then …"

Aurora sighed as she nodded in understanding. "Then I will be glad when we get an air speeder or two."

"Aurora, Kayda, Shannon, I would like you to meet Padawan Prue Halliwell, Padawan Piper Halliwell and Padawan Phoebe Halliwell." Buffy said. "Aurora will be helping me to train the three of you. I asked her to come for several reasons. First off I have a lot on my plate setting up the Academy. Second Aurora is newly knighted. This will get her experience not only training you three alongside Kayda but also with the supernatural. She has a power like the three of you," Buffy said as she looked at Aurora. "Show them."

Aurora smiled and in a flash of green she was gone. She reappeared five feet away. "I can teleport."

Buffy nodded. "Aurora she is a Jedi Witch like the three of you and other than when patrolling with myself or Dawn she and Kayda both have not experienced much of the supernatural yet. I would like it if you three could take on the task of training Aurora about magic." she said. "And lastly both Aurora and Kayda lived on worlds very unlike Earth. This is all new to them, so I would like it if you three will teach them both in our customs as well."

"I think we can do that," Phoebe said excitedly as she looked towards Prue and Piper.

"Of course," Prue and Piper agreed.

"Master Naberrie?" Shannon asked.

"You're wondering why you're here?" Buffy asked as Shannon nodded. "Didn't you say your family was from San Francisco?" Shannon nodded. "Well you can stay with them while we start your Jedi training. I'll drop you off there once were done with the inspection of Alcatraz."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At Alcatraz in one of the many cells the ghost of Jackson Ward sat on the same bed he had slept on when he was still alive.

"You don't seriously plan on spending the rest of eternity around here do you?" a demon said who stood across from him.

"I'll find a way off this rock on my own, don't worry." The ghost stated.

"Who are you kidding, Jackson? You've been stuck here ever since they executed you. Thirty-six long years trapped between life and death."

"Big deal. I've learned how to do things in that time. Break the physical plane. Prepare for my revenge," the ghost, Jackson said.

"Revenge. How mortal."

Jackson frowned as he looked up at the demon. "Go to hell."

"That's what I do. Only never alone. I ferry souls there. Everyone I can get my little hands on, so to speak."

"Yeah, well, you're not going to get your little hands on this one, lady, so just forget it." Jackson said.

The demon smiled. "Don't worry, Jackson, I don't want your soul. I want a witch's. They're prize catches. Trophies."

Jackson shrugged. "So what's that got to do with me?"

"If you let me get you off the island, get your revenge, the witches will try to stop you. And the only way to do that is to become vulnerable to me. Then I'll have them right where I want them. Speaking of witches..."

Buffy, Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Kayda, Aurora and Shannon walked down the row of cells. Buffy was shaking her head. "The prison itself will need a lot of renovation to make the cells into livable apartments."

The demon and Jackson spotted the group as they passed the cell they were in.

Something caught Shannon's attention and she turned to look at it and frowned. "Master Naberrie," she said as she moved towards the cell. "Who are you?"

"Shannon back away from the cell." Buffy said as Shannon moved to stand next to her. "You didn't answer her question."

"You can see me?" Jackson stated.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Back at the Manor two hours later, Phoebe and Aurora sat at Phoebe's laptop researching ghosts on the internet while Prue and Buffy looked through the Book of Shadows. Buffy had left Shannon at Alcatraz to keep an eye on the ghost and the demon knowing the ghost would be of no harm as long as it was contained. And Shannon could deal with the demon if it made a move towards her.

Just then a knock came at the door and Prue moved to answer it. "Andy, hi," she said as she opened the door to find Andy standing on the front porch.

"Hi." Andy said.

"So what brings you here?" Prue wondered.

"I'm here because one of the Jedi was found dead," Andy said. "And since you know Master Naberrie I thought you might know how to get in touch with her."

"Actually she's here," Prue said. "Come on in." She closed the door behind Andy and led him into the living room. "Master Naberrie!"

"Prue?" Buffy asked as she came into the living room a moment later. Confusion instantly was etched on her face. "Inspector, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news, we found a member of our Order, dead."

Buffy frowned, the ones in the Order, not in San Francisco that were not at the Manor currently were Shannon, Willow, Angel and little Padme. "Who?"

Andy produced a photo and handed it to her.

Buffy had seen enough of the CSI and NCIS shows recently to recognize a crime scene photo. She looked over the photo, first she knew it was Shannon, second Shannon had not been found at Alcatraz. "Her name is Shannon Thomas, she is or was a Padawan in the Jedi Order. I'll notify her family myself. How did she die?"

"We're not sure," Andy said with a shrug. "We lucked upon her. We were responding to a call that the son of a former district attorney was brutally murdered when we found her."

"Do you think Shannon's death and your case are connected?" Buffy asked.

"It's possible." Andy replied. "Either that or it's an extreme coincidence that she was found just outside his home."

"Was there any evidence?" Buffy wondered.

Andy was about to object that this was a police investigation, but he had also been told that the Jedi Order were consider like the FBI or Interpol. They were part of the New Republic's peace keeping force. So he decided to trust her. "The only quote-unquote evidence for the son of the former district attorney points to the last man executed on Alcatraz before it was closed down."

"Jackson Ward." Phoebe said as she walked in with Piper, Kayda and Aurora.

"How did you know that?" Andy asked.

"We've been looking into something we saw while at Alcatraz today." Buffy stated before looking at Phoebe and Aurora. "So he was the ghost we saw?"

Phoebe nodded. "It's possible. He was the last man to be executed at Alcatraz."

"Ghost?" Andy asked, skeptical.

"How much does he know?" Buffy asked Prue, Phoebe and Piper.

"Not much." Prue answered. "We kept him in the dark about our secret to protect him."

"Tell him." Buffy said. "It will make things go smoother." She looked to Andy. "Inspector Trudeau by the order of the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, me, you are hereby given clearance to know classified information."

"Uhm, okay." Andy said.

Prue nodded and looked to Andy. "This is going to be hard for me to explain and even harder for you to believe. Piper, Phoebe and I are witches. And not your everyday kind of witches. We have supernatural powers that we use to fight off..." she paused and looked to Buffy who nodded "demons and warlocks." You know all the family emergencies that I always have? Um, I never told you before because I didn't want you to be hurt because of it."

"And the Jedi?" Andy wondered how they fit into it.

"Master Na … Buffy," Prue said. "Along with her sister, Dawn, her nieces," she motioned toward Aurora and Kayda, "Aurora and Kayda, are our cousins several generations removed. Buffy and Dawn were born right here on Earth. We all had the same ancestor, the Jedi named Revan. He came to Earth eight hundred years ago."

"Wow." Andy said.

Buffy nodded. "Padawan Thomas was not only a Padawan in the Jedi Order. She was also a Slayer. A girl endowed with mystical powers to fight vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness." She looked to Aurora. "We really should move away from that word. Maybe Guardians instead."

Aurora nodded in agreement. "Kind of like how I, Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Willow are known as Jedi Witches. Slayers would be known as Jedi Guardians."

Buffy smiled and nodded as she looked back to Andy and noticed the picture of the knife he was holding. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed to the picture of the knife.

Andy looked down at the picture having forgotten for a moment that he had it. "Ultraviolet fingerprint. Although, technically, there's no such thing."

"Could be the ghost's ectoplasm. It's outside the visual spectrum." Phoebe said.

"Ectoplasm." Andy said.

"Yeah. It's the ghost's skin. Hey, do you have a picture of this Ward guy?" Phoebe asked as Andy pulled out a picture of Jackson Ward.

"That's the ghost we saw on Alcatraz," Buffy said. "What about this former DA's son. Did Ward know him?"

Andy shook his head. "Ward knew his father. He was the prosecutor who convicted him."

"Coincidence?" Phoebe said. "I think not. It's got to be the ghost."

It was then Buffy noticed that Aurora and Kayda had moved to the window and were not looking outside. "Aurora, Kayda? Are you two alright?"

"I don't know." Aurora and Kayda said simultaneously.

"I think we both mean," Aurora said, "it's a lot you know to take in all at once."

"You're telling me." Andy said.

"We've both been on patrol," Kayda said, "Aunt Buffy. We've seen vampires and demons. But we never thought things like ghosts exist."

"You mean, non-Force ghosts," Buffy said.

"Right," Kayda said. "We've both seen Revan, but this is different. This ghost is not one with the Force. He's trapped on this plane or one that shares this plane of existence."

"Okay," Buffy said.

"Anyways if you're right, if it is the ghost of Jackson Ward who is the killer," Andy said, "how do I stop him from killing again?"

"You don't." Buffy said as she turned back to Andy. "We do, this is Jedi business. The San Francisco police department doesn't have the capabilities to deal with this. That said, Inspector how would you like another job?"

"Another job? Are you going to train me like Prue?" Andy asked.

"No. I would have to run tests to see if you have a midichlorian count high enough to be trained. What I am suggesting is you act as a Liaison between the San Francisco police department and the Jedi Order." Buffy said.

Andy thought about it and nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Just then Andy's cell phone rang and he excused himself for a few minutes. "There has been another murder," he said when he returned.

"Prue," Buffy said. "What did you find in the Book, anything?"

"There are quite a few references in the Book," Prue said. "There's ghosts, poltergeists, evil spirits, phantasms. We are not dealing with a typical demon."

"We're not dealing with a demon at all," Buffy said. "But a ghost. Is there a way to vanquish a ghost?"

Prue nodded. "There is one spell, but there is a problem. An evil spirit can't be vanquished on the physical plane. Only the astral plane. His plane."

"Okay, so then how do we say the spell?" Piper wondered.

"Our spirits would have to say it," Prue said.

"Meaning one of us would have to die for it to actually work," Aurora said as Prue nodded.

"We should keep looking," Buffy said.

"I've always believed there was another world behind or beyond this one," Andy said. "And I don't mean other life on other planets. I meant the world within our own. I even sort of believe in demons. But I have never in my wildest dreams... I could never have imagined that this existed."

Kadya nodded. "Believe me when I say, neither did I. I was raised to be a Sith Lord," she said. "Magic, demons, never came into the equation. Not till I met my family. Not till I became my sister's Padawan learner and came with my family to Earth."

"Master Naberrie," Phoebe said. "Since we don't know how to vanquish the ghost, shouldn't we try to stop him from killing his next... victim."

"What do you mean stop him killing his next victim?" Andy asked. "How do we do that?"

"Phoebe, has the power of premonition," Buffy said. "If you gave her an object she might be able to get a premonition off it." She looked to Phoebe. "This might be a good time for a lesson. W're going to have you have a vision shown to you by the Force."

Phoebe followed Buffy's instructions and moments later sat cross-legged on the floor of the conservatory, her eyes closed.

"Be calm," Buffy instructed Phoebe, echoing the words she had heard Yoda say to Luke. "Through the Force things you will see: other places, other thoughts, the future, the past, old friends long gone."

Phoebe was losing herself as she concentrated on Buffy's words. She was becoming unaware of her body and letting her consciousness drift with the words of her cousin.

"My mind fills with so many images," Phoebe said.

"You must learn control, Phoebe," Buffy instructed. "Not easy, not fast. I too had to learn this lesson. When I was first called as the Slayer, while I slept the Force showed me visions of my destiny. In the beginning it was hard to tell what was what in what I was seeing. So many images would flash through my mind. When I started training with Master Yoda then I finally learned to control what I was seeing."

Phoebe relaxed, and began to free her mind, began to control the images. At last there was something, not clear at first, but something white, amorphous. Gradually the image cleared. It seemed to be an apartment, she saw an elderly woman and a knife floating in mid-air about to strike. "I see her."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Thirty minutes later Andy, followed by Buffy and Phoebe entered the police station and made their way to Andy's desk.

"Did you get that list of potential victims yet?" Andy asked his partner, Darryl Morris as they approached him.

"Still working on it. It's a lot of names," Morris said. "Especially when you add in the descendants. Where you been?"

"With the Jedi," Andy said. "Bringing them up to speed on the investigation of their Padawan. Let's see what you got so far."

Morris glanced at Buffy and Phoebe and sighed as he handed Andy the files.

"Do any of these look like the woman you saw in your vision?" Andy asked as he handed Phoebe the files.

"Vision?" Darryl asked skeptical.

"A Jedi has the ability through the Force to see the future, and the past," Buffy said.

Phoebe looked through the files and then stopped on one that she handed to Buffy. "This one, Master Naberrie."

"Iris Beiderman," Buffy said. "The foreperson on the jury that convicted him."

"Convicted who?" Darryl asked.

"Jackson Ward," Buffy replied. "That's right Inspector Morris, we are dealing with a ghost. And before any of you dismiss this out of hand. This is Jedi business, you are not required to believe ghosts are real or not."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Across town thirty minutes later Ward was poised to stab Iris Biederman when the door flew open. Phoebe kicked Ward's knife out of his hand.

"You again," Ward said.

"Where is he?" Andy asked. "Is he still here?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, he's right there."

"Since you have the ability to see him, point him out to me, Master Naberrie," Andy said.

"You can't keep saving her forever," Ward said.

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"Or the others," Ward said as he turned to leave. "Or yourselves." He marched straight through a neighboring wall.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Iris Beiderman followed Buffy and Phoebe into the Manor. "Don't worry, you are under the protection of the Jedi order. We'll put you up at my apartment," Buffy said. "Aurora! Kayda!"

Aurora and Kayda walked into the foyer seconds later. "Yes, Aunt Buffy," they said.

"I called Angel," Buffy said. "He's coming to pick the two of you up and Mrs. Beiderman and going to take you back to my apartment. You are tasked with keeping her safe."

"Of course, Aunt Buffy," Aurora said.

Buffy and Phoebe turned and walked into the kitchen to find Prue and Piper looking through the Book of Shadows.

"Any luck?" Phoebe wondered.

Prue shook her head. "It's the same story. One of us would have to literally die in order to vanquish the evil spirit."

"Before we do that," Buffy said, "We should find a way to locate Ward first. Using the Force to get a premonition on where Ward is going next is good, but it doesn't tell us where he is now."

"Actually," Piper said. "Prue and I found something about luring evil spirits. A potion." She turned to the page in question. "To lure an evil spirit. Mix equal parts of mercury and acid with the blood of one of the spirit's victims, pour it over his grave. Okay, that's disgusting."

"Inspector Trudeau," Buffy said. "I can get the blood, that's not a problem."

"How, Buffy," Prue asked.

"Shannon," Buffy said. "Of course I am assuming she is one of his victims and not the demon we saw with him."

"What about the letter opener?" Phoebe suggested. "The one Andy showed us with the ultraviolet fingerprint from the first victim. It should have his blood on it."

Buffy nodded. "Alright, Prue. I'll leave that task to you."

Prue walked over by the door grabbed her keys and left.

"Now any idea where his grave is?" Buffy asked.

Phoebe nodded. "I read on the web, his ashes were interred at his family mausoleum in Palo Alto."

At the Police station Prue walked into the precinct and toward Andy. "Prue," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on Jedi business," Prue said. "We need the letter opener."

"Alright, give me a second," Andy said as he left the room. Moments passed before he returned and handed a clear plastic baggy to Prue.

"Thanks," Prue said as she turned and left.

"Inspector Trudeau."

Andy turned and saw Inspector Rodriguez of Internal Affairs and sighed.

After Prue returned the manor they made the potion and Buffy went with Piper to the cemetery that housed Ward's urn.

Piper glanced around as they entered a mausoleum. "After telling us that vampires do exist and all and they make their homes."

"They won't make their home in this one," Buffy said. "It's still being used. Vampires tend to go for ones that haven't been used in a while. That way there is no worries someone will find their lair during the day. Of course vampires don't mind a snack wondering in once in a while either. But it's safer to use a mausoleum that has not seen use say in a hundred years or more." She motioned toward a plaque on the wall. "There it is, Jackson Ward. Do you have the picture?"

Piper nodded as she held up the picture of herself, Prue, Phoebe and Buffy. "Can Phoebe be more tacky," she said indicating what Phoebe had written, _Hey, Jackson, let's party?_

Buffy smiled. "You know Phoebe reminds me at time of Dawn when she was younger before we had been enslaved on Mustafar."

Piper smiled as she put the picture on Ward's tomb and Buffy threw the potion on the plaque which started to melt.

"What was in that potion?" Buffy wondered.

When they returned to the manor they found Prue and Phoebe making the potion that will kill one of them.

"Okay, message sent," Buffy said. "Is the potion ready?"

"Yes," Prue said. "Who is going to drink it?"

"It should be one of you," Buffy said. "While I do share Warren blood. We don't know if I have the ability to do magic or not. So it will be one of you three."

"So one of us will have to die," Piper said.

Prue nodded. "Whoever takes it can be revived by C.P.R. The only catch is it has to be done within four minutes to avoid brain damage."

"Okay, Prue, that's a pretty big catch," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well, it's the only way to say the spell," Prue said. "It's the only chance we have of sending Ward where he belongs."

"But who does it?" Phoebe asked. "How do we decide that?"

"I'll do it," Prue said.

Piper shook her head. "No," she said as she got out a coin. "Call it heads or tails and no fair using your power."

"Tails," Prue said as Piper flipped the coin lands and it landed on tails. "I win."

"Not yet you don't," Piper said. "Now its between you and Phoebe. Call it, Phoebe."

"Heads," Phoebe said as Piper flipped the coin and once again it landed on tails..

"I win," Prue said.

"You mean you lose," Phoebe said.

"Oh, well, only if one of you don't revive me," Prue said.

"Phoebe," Buffy said. "That will be your job. Piper and I will try and keep Ward off the two of you."

"I'm scared," Phoebe said. "I mean, I'm really scared. I think we've gone too far this time."

Buffy smiled. "Now you understand how I felt as the Slayer. Especially after mom died. Even though I was set to die for Dawn on that tower. I was scared for her at the same time because it meant I would be leaving her to face the world alone. Death should never be taken lightly."

Just then Jackson walked through the wall and smashed something, throwing it at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, duck!" Prue said as Phoebe ducked out of the way.

"Prue," Buffy said as she and Piper moved between Ward and Prue and Phoebe.

Prue drank the cocktail while Phoebe fights Jackson. Jackson hit Piper over the head and is knocked unconscious as he turned to face Buffy. Just then Prue collapsed to the floor.

"You're making this too easy, lady," Jackson said as he got a metal cake server and advanced on Buffy as Prue's spirit floats out of her body. He stopped and looked at Prue's spirit. "What the hell's going on?"

Buffy smiled. "Magic."

"Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil," Prue chanted.

"No!" Jackson screamed.

"Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."

Jackson started to fade away as Prue continued to chant. "No! No!"

"Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."

Jackson yelled and disappeared as the demon from Alcatraz appeared.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked as Phoebe performed CPR on Prue.

"I was hoping to take one of your souls, but you all are safe, for now."

"Did you take, Shannon's?" Buffy asked.

"I caused her death, for Jackson to use to escape the island. But no I did not take her soul," the demon said as she disappeared.

Phoebe continued to perform CPR as Prue slowly regained consciousness. "Slow breaths," she told her big sister.

"Am I alive?" Prue asked as Buffy checked on Piper.

"Yeah, you are," Phoebe said. "Thank God."

Piper regained consciousness at that moment as Buffy helped her up. "What happened? Is the ghost toast?"

"Yes," Prue said.

"The three of you have a long way to go," Buffy said. "But I have to say you all passed your first test on your way to becoming Jedi."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Wendigo

**Chapter 3: Wendigo**

Aurora sat across from Phoebe and Prue at Quake as Phoebe talked to Piper on her cell phone. Piper is stranded somewhere with a flat tire, trying to change it herself.

"That's not gonna work," Phoebe said as she glanced at Prue and Aurora. "She's looking for a long wooden spoon." She listened as Piper found the wooden spoon and it broke. "Okay, stay there and Aurora will teleport us to you." She listened as Piper stated that she could the tire herself. "Piper, you're stranded and you're all alone and the only thing you have to protect yourself with is a wooden spoon that's broken." She glanced at Aurora. "It would be nice if we had lightsabers."

Aurora sighed. "Phoebe, first off building a lightsaber is a rite of passage. It happens at different points in each Padawan's training. Aunt Buffy, mom and Uncle Anakin did not get to build their first ones at the same times. Second of all the use …"

"For defense, never for attack," Phoebe finished for Aurora. "We know. But at least Piper would have something to use for defense." She listened to Piper telling her she had the power to freeze and that she would be okay before hanging up to call the auto club. "Piper, wait. Hello?" She looked to Prue. "She is out of her mind."

"Alright, we'll give her 15 minutes, then Aurora can take us to her," Prue said.

"Aunt Buffy said I can't use my power in view of the public," Aurora interjected. "Not till magic is revealed to the public anyways."

"We won't have you teleport us from here. We'll do it from somewhere out of sight of everyone else," Prue said. "I promise. We won't go against Buffy's orders."

And they didn't go against Buffy's orders for they didn't teleport to Piper when the fifteen minutes were up. They knew if Piper was in real danger she would call. But when Piper did not show they began to worry and an hour later Prue's cell phone rang.

"It's Andy," Prue said as she looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Andy."

"Prue," Andy said. "Could you and Phoebe come down to San Francisco Memorial. Piper has been in an accident."

"We'll be there shortly," Prue said as she hung up. "Piper is at San Francisco Memorial, she's been hurt."

They left Quake and ran around the back of the building into an alley and then Aurora grabbed Prue and Phoebe's hands and they disappeared in a flash of green.

Moments later Prue, Phoebe and Aurora walked up to the receptionist at San Francisco Memorial. "We're here to see, Piper Halliwell," Phoebe said.

"Prue, Phoebe."

Prue, Phoebe and Aurora turned to see Andy standing a couple feet away.

"Andy, thanks for calling us," Prue said.

Since being told that magic existed. He did not question how the three of them got there so fast. "Hey, she's like my sister too," he said. "She's in here." He led them into a room where a doctor was bandaging Piper's arm.

"Oh my God, that's a lot of blood," Piper said.

Aurora frowned something was off with Piper, she could feel it in the Force.

"Hey, sweetie," Prue said as she and Phoebe moved next to Piper.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe said. "Are you okay?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she looked to the doctor. "If I pass out and I need a transfusion, I'm AB negative. It's very rare, it could be a problem."

Andy smiled. "Try not to look at it. Just so you know, I'm AB neg. too. Plus, I love good food. Perfect donor."

"There is no need," Aurora said. "While we do not yet have Bacta tanks setup on Earth. As you likely know there is a Mon Calamari ship in orbit. We can repair any damage up there."

"Master Skywalker," Phoebe said drawing Aurora's attention to her. "It's not that we have access to other medical technologies, it's the sentiment behind the gesture."

"Of course," Aurora said as she glanced at Andy. "I'm still getting used to Earth customs."

"Of course," Andy said.

"So no stitches?" Prue asked the doctor.

"No. It's not that deep," the doctor said before returning his attention to Piper. "Follow up with your doctor in the morning though. Keep it dry, a little aspirin for the pain, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Piper said.

"You're all set. Just sign this."

"Oh, I got it," Prue said as she took the forms and signed them.

"Come here, baby," Phoebe said as Prue and the doctor and his nurse left the room. She put her arm around Piper and they and Aurora left the room as well. "I don't understand, why didn't you just freeze him?"

"I was trapped in a phone booth," Piper said. "My power doesn't work outside the room I'm in remember."

"Another question is why didn't you call us?" Aurora asked.

"I was trying to, it's the reason I was in the phone booth when it attacked."

Aurora nodded. "I think I should talk to Aunt Buffy and see about getting us comlinks. They would add in another way of keeping in touch."

Piper noticed a guy coming toward them. "Oh my God, Billy."

"How are you?" Billy asked.

"Phoebe, Master Skywalker," Piper said. "This is Billy. He saved my life."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I got there in time," Billy said.

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you about that. Along with that flare gun you just happened to show up with," Andy said as he came up to them with Prue.

"Inspector," Aurora said. "This is Jedi business. One of our Order was after all attacked."

Andy sighed. "No offense … Aurora isn't it …" Aurora nodded. "The San Francisco police department has an interest in capturing this person, assuming it is a person, as he or she has murdered other people."

"It's not a person, it's a creature ..." Billy said.

Just then Agent Fallon walked toward them. "Describe it. Billy, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are. Hunting that thing," Billy said.

"Padawan's Piper, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell and Jedi Knight Aurora Skywalker, this is Special Agent Fallon of the FBI," Andy said.

"FBI. Cool," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Aurora said with a role of her eyes.

"Describe it?" Piper said. "Oh, okay, big, scary, strong. Kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson."

"Yellow eyes?" Fallon asked.

Piper nodded. "Yes."

"Talon-like hands?"

"Uh huh."

"Can I talk to you, Inspector?" Fallon asked as Andy nodded.

"Excuse me," Aurora said as she moved to follow Fallen and Andy.

"This is …"

"Jedi business," Aurora finished. "Our jurisdiction supersedes yours when it concerns a member of our Order. I understand that you want to catch this thing because it has murdered others. But I am afraid you can't shut us out just because …"

Fallen sighed. "Fine, come along, Ms. …"

"I'm addressed as Jedi Skywalker," Aurora said.

Aurora, Fallon and Andy walked away from the sisters to continue their conversation.

"Ms. Halliwell," Fallon started.

"Padawan," Aurora corrected.

Fallon nodded. "Padawan Halliwell is the first one to survive an attack."

"Unlike that poor guy we found last night with his heart ripped out of his chest," Andy said.

Fallon nodded. "Just like the killings in Chicago and New Orleans."

"Yeah, I've sent for the Coroner's reports."

"Why?" Fallon asked. "I think it's pretty obvious this case is out of your jurisdiction, Inspector."

"No it's within his jurisdiction," Aurora argued. "Since he is the liaison between the Jedi Order and the San Francisco Police Department. It became outside your jurisdiction the moment a member of the Jedi Order was attacked. But yet we aren't asking you to withdrawal from your investigation."

Fallon sighed and nodded. "This witness corroborates every other statement. According to their descriptions, this perp's not either animal or human. Neither of you blinked, I was expecting a response."

"That is because Inspector Trudeau and the Jedi Order know about the supernatural beings inhabiting this world," Aurora said. "Can you give us any kind of description on what we are looking for?"

"You believe them?" Fallon asked. "That it's not human?"

"Of course we do," Aurora answered.

The next morning back at the manor Piper sat across from Buffy at the kitchen table as she looked through the Book. "If that thing last night wasn't demonic, I don't know what is," Piper said.

"Do not worry, Piper," Buffy said. "We will find it. Aurora was correct in telling Agent Fallon that this now falls under the jurisdiction of the Jedi Order. It, he, she attacked you."

"I know," Piper said.

Just then Phoebe walked into the kitchen wearing a business suit instead of her Jedi robes.

"Nice outfit," Piper remarked.

"Why aren't you in your robes?" Buffy asked.

"I know the three of us are still in training, Buffy," Phoebe said as she down next to her cousin. "But till Earth comes up technologically with the rest of the galaxy, we still have bills to pay."

Buffy sighed and nodded. She knew how that went. At the moment the Watcher's Council, thanks to Giles after he had taken over, was sending her backpay for her years in Sunnydale so she would be able to pay bills herself.

"And I have to impress my new boss," Phoebe finished before looking at Piper. "Hey, how's the arm?"

"Itches," Piper said.

"Piper," Buffy said, "you should have Aurora teleport you up to the Mon Calamari ship in orbit have one of the medical droids take a look at it. It could be infected."

"It's not. It's fine," Piper said. "Besides even if it was I would just get the same model you got, Buffy."

Buffy sighed and looked down at her arm that had been replaced with a mechanical one when Glorificus had sliced it off. "You don't want to go down that road if you don't have to."

"Hey where is Prue?" Piper asked trying to change the subject.

"I sent her and Aurora to get your car," Buffy said. "And check out the area. Now while Phoebe has her job you and I are going to be looking through your Book trying to ID this thing."

Piper sighed. "You know I thought I was gonna die last night. I was totally helpless and all I could think about is I was never gonna see you guys or Prue, Aurora or even Dawn again. And then suddenly out of nowhere comes Billy. Saved me. Protected me. That thing took away the person he loved and he's out there all alone trying to kill it. I can't just do nothing."

"And we're not," Buffy said. "We need to know what we're up against."

As Phoebe left the kitchen Piper turned to a page in the Book and her eyes widened, she had found the creature. "Whoa."

Buffy moved around the table, "A Wendigo," she said as she read the page. "It looks human during the day but then it transforms at night. Sounds like a werewolf except for this next part. It survives by feeding on human hearts."

Piper nodded. "Look at this. The first Wendigo was a mortal who betrayed by his lover, cut out her heart and ate it. As soon as he did, his own heart turned to ice and that's how he became this monster."

"Wo what attracted it to you?" Buffy wondered. "Okay it maybe a distant cousin of the werewolf. "It strikes during the three phases of the full moon. Which means it may try again tonight. I'll contact Andy and let him know that he can tell Agent Fallon."

Piper nodded as she stood up and then gripped the chair. "Whoa. Dizzy."

"You okay?" Buffy asked.

"Must have stood up too fast," Piper said as the phone rang. She moved over to it and answered. "Halliwell residence, Piper speaking."

 _"Piper, it's Andy. Just checking in to see how you're doing."_

Piper glanced at Buffy and mouthed Andy before returning her attention to the phone. "Oh, Andy, that's sweet. Um, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

 _"Yeah, well, you should be relaxing."_

"I'm okay. Listen, Master Naberrie is here and got some information for you," Piper said as she handed Buffy the phone.

"Hello, Inspector," Buffy said. "We have found out what it is. And if our information is correct it will attack again tonight. I will fax what we got over to you and you can relay it to Agent Fallon."

 _"Alright."_

"I'm going to take a nap," Piper said as she headed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Piper was dozing when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and went to open it finding Dawn standing on the front steps. "Master Skywalker," Piper said remembering how Dawn was a stickler to the whole being called a Master by those below her in the Jedi Order.

"You can call me Dawn," Dawn said. "I'm not here as a Master, but as a concerned cousin. Buffy told me what happened. I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"I feel great," Piper said.

"Did you take Buffy's advice about seeing a med droid on the Mon Cal cruiser?" Dawn asked.

"Why do you ask?" Piper wondered.

"Because your wound is healed."

All of a sudden, Piper turned into a Wendigo and grabbed Dawn.

Suddenly Piper found herself on the couch in the living room. It had been only a dream. Just then the doorbell rang and walked into the foyer. "Who is it?"

"It's Dawn."

"Master Skywalker, go away. Please, for your own safety."

"Piper, is Buffy there?"

"I … I don't know. I fell asleep on the couch

"Let me in, please."

Piper sighed as she opened the door and let in her cousin.

"Where is Buffy, it's important?"

"A kitchen, I think," Piper said. "Buffy!"

Dawn made a tsk tsk tsk noise.

"I know, Dawn," Piper said. "Can you forgive me just this once. I feel …"

"Of course, Piper," Dawn replied as Buffy came in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of soup and set it down on the kitchen table.

"Here you go, Piper," Buffy said as Piper nodded and smiled at her as she sat at the table. "What is it, Dawn?"

"I was meditating and received a Force vision. I had …" Dawn said as she glanced at Piper. "You know who orb me here."

"What did you see?" Buffy asked.

"Piper, transforming into a werewolf or similar creature."

"I … I think Dawn's right," Piper said with a sigh. "Before Dawn knocked on the door waking me up, I had a dream, a dream where she knocked on the door and when I opened it I turned into the Wendigo and attacked her."

Just then another knock came at the door and Piper moved to open it. As Dawn was already there she opened the door to find Agent Fallon on the front steps.

"Hello," Fallon said.

"You must be Agent Fallon," Buffy said as she stepped up beside Dawn. "I'm Grandmaster Buffy Naberrie of the Jedi Order and this is my sister Master Dawn Skywalker also of the Jedi Order."

"I have a quick question," Fallon said. "If you don't mind."

"No, go on ahead," Buffy said.

"Have you in your investigation identified the creature that attacked Padawan Halliwell?"

"Actually we have," Buffy said. "It is called a Wendigo and that it attacks, much like a werewolf, during the full moon. And like a werewolf it transforms into a normal human during the day."

"Really?" Fallon asked surprised. "That's new. Any idea who it might be?"

Buffy shook her head. "None so far."

"That's too bad," Fallon said as Piper came up beside Buffy and Dawn. "How's the arm?"

"It's fine," Piper said. "Well, it hurts like hell."

"May I?" Fallon asked motioning toward Piper's arm. Piper held her arm out as she looked over the bandaged area. "You're the only one to survive the attacks. Hope you didn't get infected by it. If there is any more information you come across, call me directly." She handed Buffy a business card.

Buffy smiled as she took it and then grabbed her purse, reaching in and pulled out a business card. "You do the same," she said as she handed her business card to Fallon.

As Fallon turned and left Dawn closed the door. She and Buffy turned to see Piper shaking.

"Piper," Dawn said a worried tone added to her voice. She and Buffy watched as Piper took the bandage off her arm, to reveal the huge amount of hair that had grown in underneath it.

Buffy reached into her purse and pulled out a comlink. "We're getting you up to the Mon Cal ship, immediately," she said before speaking into the comlink. "Grandmaster Naberrie to the Mon Calamari ship, New Hope. I am bringing up Padawan Piper Halliwell, I want a quarantine area set aside and medical droids waiting. I want the area cleared of personnel from the shuttle bay to the medical bay once we've landed."

"Understood Master Naberrie," came Admiral Ackbar's voice from the comlink.

Buffy turned to her sister. "Dawn, their Book is upstairs. Look through it. Find a way to kill this Wendigo. And find a way to cure, Piper."

"I'm on it," Dawn replied as she headed for the stairs.

"And call Prue and Phoebe," Buffy called after Dawn as she and Piper headed out the door.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the park where Piper was attack, Andy and Fallon strolled through it.

"Both Piper and the first victim were attacked by the far end of those trees," Andy said.

"Must have hidden in that stretch of woods waiting to attack," Fallon said. "Wanna get a closer look?"

Andy nodded. "Absolutely."

"You better turn your cell phone off too. Wouldn't want it to ring and scare it away," Fallon said as they both turned off their phones. "This is a nice spot. How'd you find this place? You and Piper's sister spend some time here?"

"No, I tended to run more to the highbrow." They turned to see Prue standing behind them. "There was a development. Piper has gotten worse, Master Naberrie took her up to the Mon Calamari ship. Phoebe went back to the house to help Master Skywalker find a way to kill the beast."

"I'm sure Piper will be fine, Prue," Andy said.

"I'm sure, too," Prue said.

Fallon frowned, she needed Prue gone if she intended to what had to be done. "Maybe we should split up. Padawan Halliwell, maybe you can take the other side of the clearing? While Inspector Trudeau and I keep watch on this side?"

"Alright," Prue agreed as she turned in the direction that Fallon had indicated. She reached into the Force, she could get a clear read on Fallon but she got the feeling that something was not right. When Andy and Fallon were out of sight she turned and headed into the woods back toward Fallon and Andy.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

On the New Hope Piper lay on the medical bed sweating and shaking.

"There is an infection," the medical droid told Buffy. "It is of an unknown type. Given what the Jedi Order has added to the databanks of this world. It is possible this infection is mystical."

"Despite, the fact that being a droid, you don't believe in magic. What is the probability is something that is mystical in nature?" Buffy asked.

"If it were a normal infection standard antivirals would have worked coupled with a bacta patch for the wound itself. Standard antivirals have not worked and more aggressive medical techniques have failed also. Therefor the probability of being mystical is near one hundred percent."

Buffy let out a sigh. "Thank you," she said. "Keep me apprised."

The medical droid nodded as Buffy stepped out into the corridor and said, "Leo!"

Leo orbed in five feet from Buffy. "Buffy, what is it?"

Buffy motioned toward the window that looked into the quarantine area of the medical bay. "Piper has been infected by a Wendigo. You said you can heal, right?"

Leo nodded and sighed. "I can, but this kind of healing is beyond me. Piper is turning into a demon. To turn Piper back, the one that infected her must be vanquished."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the manor Phoebe and Dawn looked through the Book of Shadows.

Out of the corner of Phoebe's eye she noticed the card Fallon left. "What's this?" she asked as she picked up the card and instantly had a premonition of Fallon turning into a Wendigo.

"What did you see?" Dawn asked noting Phoebe's reaction.

"I just saw who the Wendigo is. Agent Fallon," Phoebe told her.

"Her?" Dawn asked. "You told me it was a him."

"I guess I was wrong, Master Skywalker," Phoebe said. "And even worse, I saw her, Andy and Prue at the park at night, just the three of them. She kills Andy first, rips his heart out. And then turns on Prue."

"Okay," Dawn said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Prue," Dawn said speaking into the phone. "The Wendigo is Agent Fallon. Phoebe had a premonition of her killing Inspector Trudeau and then turning on you."

"I know something felt wrong. What do you want me to do?"

"Get Inspector Trudeau out of there. I'll call you when we know how to vanquish her," Dawn said before hanging up. She turned back to the Book and looked over the Wendigo page. She noticed something at the bottom. "C.f. Desiderata."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

Dawn smiled. "It's Latin for _look up things that are yearned for_ ," she said as she flipped through the book to another page. "All right, unbecoming a Wendigo. So we have to kill the Wendigo that slashed you by melting its heart of ice." She pulled out her comlink and contacted Buffy filling her in and then pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Aurora, sweetie, I need you at the manor. You are cleared to teleport."

A minute later Aurora appeared in a flash of green. "Mom," she said as she hugged Dawn.

"Phoebe, call Prue and fill her in. Tell her Dawn and I will be there momentarily," Dawn said when her daughter had released her.

"How are you going to melt her heart?" Phoebe wondered.

Dawn smiled as she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and hit the activator switch as the silver blade sprang forth. "How's this?" she asked. She looked to her daughter. "Take us to Prue."

Aurora nodded and in a flash of green she and Dawn were gone, leaving Phoebe alone in the attic quickly calling Prue.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

On the New Hope Piper was sweating. She screamed as her eyes turned yellow. She then turned into a Wendigo as her clothes ripped to shreds.

"Fire to stun," Buffy ordered as the guards fired their weapons and Piper slid to the floor unconscious.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the park Prue hung up her phone as she watched Andy and Fallon. She had been just about get Andy out of there when Phoebe had called. She waited only a moment and then Aurora and Dawn appeared in a flash of green.

"Why is he still with her?" Dawn asked Prue.

"I was about to get him out when Phoebe called," Prue replied. "I decided to wait till you got here."

"Andy, doing okay?" they heard Fallon asked Andy.

"A little on edge," Andy said as he glanced around wondering if Prue was nearby.

"Instinct of the hunt. That's why you're here. That's why you're a cop," Fallon said.

"Does this turn you on or something, Agent Fallon?"

"Or something."

"Look, you are a gorgeous woman, but we're on this job together," Andy replied. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Let's not," Fallon said as she changed into a Wendigo.

Dawn leaped out of the bushes as she ignited her lightsaber. She drove it into the creature's heart. The Wendigo burned and then disappeared.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Onboard the New Hope Piper changed back into herself, albeit quite naked.

"Andy," Prue said as she raced over to Andy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Andy said as he looked at where the Wendigo was. "I never would have guessed it was. It was a perfect cover though. Be the creature, and pretend to be the hunter chasing it."

"Yeah," Dawn said as she moved beside them. "I'm Jedi Master Dawn Skywalker."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Andy said as he held out his hand and Dawn took it.

That evening at Quake Aurora, Dawn, Buffy, Phoebe and Prue shared a booth as Piper brought them each drinks.

"On the house, for saving my hide," Piper said.

"Literally, you Wendigo, you," Phoebe said as they all laughed.

"Are you okay to work?" Buffy asked as Piper sat next to her.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's like nothing ever happened."

"Well one thing happened," Dawn said. "We know now that a lightsaber can vanquish not only vampires, by way of decapitating them, but also one kind of demon without a spell."

"So when do we get to build our own?" Phoebe asked.

"Soon," Buffy said. "If this taught me one thing. We can't afford to wait. That said I have to try and decide when the right time is."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am debating whether or not to drop the Thrawn Trilogy adaption in Thrawn in Wonderland and do an adaptation of Force Awakens instead for the DtRH universe. We'll see, Force Awakens may not be doable, won't know till the movie comes out in December. Of course who knows I may be able to do both, we'll see. I doubt I would start Thrawn in Wonderland soon anyways. In fact with the time it took me to do DtRH (which was a huge undertaking to begin with) and SiW is almost as big or as big as DtRH, I may not start Thrawn in Wonderland till after Force Awakens is released.

Also when do you all think Piper, Prue and Phoebe should build their lightsabers? And what colors do you think they should have?


	4. Chapter 4: From Fear to Eternity

**Chapter 4: From Fear to Eternity**

"Excuse me, but I'm getting ready to close now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Prue said as she turned and looked at the shop keeper of the occult store she and Phoebe were in. "I thought that you were open until 1:00."

The shop keeper smiled and nodded. "Normally I am, but not on the eve of Friday the 13th. In fact, I kinda wanna be closed by midnight."

"All right, well, we won't be much longer will we, Pheebs?" Prue said.

"Okay, okay. So, input?" Phoebe said as she held up a necklace.

"Nice. Let's go," Prue told her.

"It's nice? That's it?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe I should look for another one."

"Phoebe, the woman wants to close," Prue said.

Phoebe sighed. "I know, I know, but choosing the right good luck charm is a very big decision.

"We're Jedi," Prue reminded Phoebe. "As Buffy said we make our own luck by trusting in the Force."

Phoebe shook her head as she looked at her elder sister as she turned and walked over to the counter and handed the necklace to the shop keeper.

"Okay, you want me to put this on Piper's order?" the shop keeper asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "Uh, no, I'll pay separately."

"Cash or charge?"

Phoebe looked at Prue pleadingly. "Uh, will you put it on a credit card for me? I will pay you back. And tomorrow I have a job interview and ..."

Prue sighed. "And the good luck charm is supposed to help you get the job. How much?"

"Twenty-five fifty plus tax," the shop keeper told her.

"Okay."

"Oh, but you get 10% off if you sign the mailing list."

"See?" Phoebe said as she signed hers and Prue's name to the book. "Good luck already."

"If you're interested, we're having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox," the shop keeper told them.

"What makes you think that we would be interested?" Prue asked.

"Most witches are."

"We're Jedi, not witches," Prue said.

"Do you think she knows?" Phoebe whispered to Prue.

"How could she?" Prue replied just as the clock struck twelve.

"Could you please hurry?" the shop keeper asked.

"Is there a problem?" Phoebe wondered.

"I told you I just, I want to be closed by midnight."

"Wow, you really take this Friday the 13th stuff seriously," Prue said.

"Yeah, you should too. Especially this one."

"And why is that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because once every thirteen hundred years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday the 13th and this is the year," the shop keeper told them.

"Of course it is," Prue said.

 _"_ _Be wary, my daughters."_

Phoebe and Prue looked at each other at the sound of Revan's voice and then looked at the shop keeper who seemed not to have heard it.

"Did you hear that?" the shop keeper asked. "The clock struck thirteen. It's starting already."

"Good night, Tanjella," Phoebe said as she grabbed the necklace and she and Prue walked out the door.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The next morning Piper and Phoebe exit the kitchen into the conservatory.

"Think about it," Phoebe asked. "When has she ever said it to you?"

"I don't remember exactly but I'm sure she must have," Piper replied.

"Yeah, okay, try to think of a time, just one. Whenever I say it to her, she says something like, 'oh me too' or 'same here'."

"You know, you're right," Piper said.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "The girl cannot say the words 'I love you'. It's like some weird ..."

"Morning," Prue said as she entered the conservatory. "Phoebe, have you called Buffy and told her about hearing Revan last night?"

"Not yet," Phoebe said as she and Prue sat down.

"You both heard Revan last night?" Piper asked as she looked at her sisters.

Prue nodded. "He told us to be wary."

"Of what?" Piper wondered.

"We don't know," Phoebe said as she stood up. "Well I better get going. I don't want to be late."

"Hey," Piper said noticing Phoebe's outfit for the first time. "Is that new?" she wondered thinking back on the fact that Buffy had relaxed the requirement they wear their Jedi robes when not training with her or on official Jedi business.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Prue gave it to me."

"Wait, you gave her that outfit?" Piper asked her big sister.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, it was an early birthday present."

"For the next three years," Phoebe said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Piper asked as she felt Prue's forehead.

Prue smiled. "I am fine. In fact, I had a wonderful dream about mom."

"Oh, how great," Piper said excitedly. "What about?"

"Um, I was a little kid like four or five and I was reaching up holding her hand and she was taking me someplace. I don't know where but it felt so safe," Prue told her sisters.

"I wish I had dreams like that," Phoebe said.

"Mom would have to knock before she came into your dreams," Piper said as she looked at Phoebe.

"Ooh!" Phoebe said wondering if she should be offended.

Prue yawned as Piper covered her mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You have to cover your mouth when you yawn or you might let the Devil in," Piper replied as Phoebe and Prue laughed. "Especially on Friday the 13th."

"Is that amulet one of the things we picked up for you last night?" Prue asked.

Piper nodded. "Yes. And this," she said as she held up a stone and some more necklaces, "and these. We're having a superstition themed fundraiser at the restaurant today. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Piper, we're Jedi," Prue said. "Tell me you actually don't believe in that. Buffy keeps telling us that a Jedi makes their own luck."

"Well maybe I don't," Piper said sheepishly. "But with all the warlocks and demons we've seen. I don't want to take any chances either."

"Piper, those things are real," Prue objected. "Okay, superstitions are like old wives tales invented to explain somebody's misfortune."

"Statistics show more bad things happen on Friday the 13th than any other day," Piper replied. "I met Jeremy on Friday the 13th."

"Really?" Phoebe asked shocked.

Piper nodded. "Yes, and he tried to kill me. Afterwards I find out there's a superstition. That any relationship started on Friday the 13th is doomed."

Prue sighed. "More bad things happen on Friday the 13th because people put energy into believing bad things will happen."

"Pheebs," Piper said hoping her younger sister would side with her.

"Actually, I prefer the upside of superstition. Good fortune, which is what I hope this," Phoebe said as she held up a coin, "little honey brings me in my job interview with the real estate agency. Will you give me a lift? I'm running late."

"Okay," Piper said as she and Phoebe head for the door.

"Okay, well, have a great day, Prue. I love you," Phoebe yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," Prue replied.

Phoebe and Piper stop and look back at her. They look at each other and continue on toward the front door.

"I wonder if she knows she does that?" Piper asked as she opened the front door to find Andy standing there. "Hey, Andy."

"Hey. Is Prue in?" Andy asked.

"Prue, there's a policeman here to see you," Phoebe called out.

"See you later, Andy, we're running late," Piper said as they walked out the door closing it behind them.

Andy turned and walked into the living room finding Prue waiting for him.

"This must be bad news," Prue said.

"Why would you say that?" Andy asked.

"A little early for a social call," Prue replied.

Andy nodded. "You're right. We've had three suspicious deaths since midnight. All single females, all under thirty, one was a bookstore owner. Credit card company records show you were her last customer."

"Oh my God," Prue said.

"You remember anything out of the ordinary?" Andy asked. "Suspicious characters hanging around?"

Prue shook her head. "No, Phoebe and I were the only ones in there. In fact, she was locking up when we left."

"Was the place in order?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"When we found her, her body was half buried in debris. But the coroner said it wasn't her injuries that killed her, it was a heart attack."

Prue looked at Andy confused. Why would a heart attack be cause for a murder investigation? "A heart attack?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, her hair had turned shock white; her face was contorted in terror just like all the others. If I didn't know any better, I'd say literally scared to death. Do you visit occult book stores at midnight often?"

"Sometimes, remember we're not just Jedi …"

"You, Piper and Phoebe are witches also," Andy said. "I remember. Were you there picking up something for a potion or something?"

"No," Prue replied. "Phoebe needed a good luck charm for a job interview today. It was very last minute."

"Job?" he asked confused.

"We still have to pay bills, Andy," Prue told him.

"Ah," he replied. "Anyways these killings look like they could be supernatural. The victims all had ties to the occult. You might consider shopping somewhere else."

"Meaning?" Prue asked.

"Just be careful,' Andy said.

Later after Andy had left Prue stood before the Book of Shadows as she flipped through it. "Friday the 13th. Friday the 13th," she said when she finally found a page. "The Demon of Fear appears once every thirteen hundred years on Friday the 13th. He feeds on the fears of witches for his survival. Mom's handwriting."

"That is correct my daughter."

Prue looked up and saw Revan standing before her.

"Buffy told you remember that I had been watching all my children since before you were born. Since I became one with the Force," he said. "He moved next to Prue and looked down at the page and smiled. "Ah Patty. I wish I had foreseen what had happened to her. But like so many others of our family …" He looked to Prue. "To vanquish him, you have to trust in the greatest of all powers."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"That's all Revan said?" Buffy asked an hour later when Prue had called her to tell her about hearing Revan last night, seeing him this morning and what Andy had told her.

"That is all he said," Prue said as she looked at Buffy across the dining room table. "Trust in the greatest of all powers. What is the greatest of all powers?"

"No idea," Buffy replied. "Revan has always been kind of cryptic.

"Buffy," Prue said. "There is something I want to mention." She opened the Book of Shadows, that laid next to her, to the page on the demon of fear. She turned the book to face Buffy. "I know you don't recognize the handwriting."

"You do?" Buffy asked as Prue nodded. "Your mom's?"

"Yes."

Buffy sighed knowing had Prue felt. "How old were you?"

"Seven."

"It's is alright to grieve, Prue. Even now. It's alright to miss her. But the one thing you have to remember as a Jedi is not to let the fear of what happened to her, happen to you. Fear can be very paralyzing, I know from experience. When you are faced with something that you are afraid of, center yourself in the Force. Let it guide you."

"Thanks, Buffy," Prue said.

"So this demon," Buffy said as she read from the book. "Let's see it says here if he can kill thirteen unmarried witches before midnight on Friday the 13th, he'll be freed from the underworld to wreak his terror every single day."

"Which means we have to figure out how to vanquish him before midnight," Buffy said. "And this won't help. According to your mom your powers won't work if you are facing your greatest fear. What is yours, Prue?"

Prue let out a sigh. "Water, I'm terrified of water. It's how mom died. She faced …"

"It's okay, Prue," Buffy said. "You don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready."

"Thanks. We should warn the other witches that might be targeted."

"Any idea how?" Buffy wondered.

"Tanjella gave me a flier for a wicca gathering and there's a woman named Zoe listed as a contact, I'm was thinking maybe she could help," Prue said.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At SWA Properties, Phoebe was in the middle of her interview.

"As you can see we're a small firm but we've built a very successful business," Susan, the realtor giving the interview, said.

"Oh, well, size doesn't matter to me," Phoebe said. "What does excite me though, is the chance to work with a successful woman. I mean, if I want to be a success who better to learn from right?"

Susan smiled. "Oh, I like that. I've heard all I need to hear. When can you start?"

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked shocked. "I got the job?"

"I can spot talent when I see it," Susan told Phoebe. "Um, can you start today?"

"Uh, yeah, yes of course," Phoebe replied as a guy walked through the front door.

"Hi, honey. Give me a second," Susan said as he walked back outside. "Here are the keys. Louise is out of town, I've got ... I'll be in Calistoga for the day, so all you have to do is answer the phones."

"Taking a romantic midweek break?"

Susan smiled. "Well, yeah. Um, which reminds me, there is one special task I'll need you to handle from time to time. If my husband calls, I'll need you to cover for me."

Phoebe's eyes widened and she laughed nervously. "Oh, uh, sure."

"Our little secret?"

Phoebe nodded hesitantly. "Oh, of course."

"Well, you have my pager number," Susand told her. "Have fun."

"Okay," Phoebe said as Susan grabbed her purse and left. "You too."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Outside Zoe's apartment, Prue knocked on the door. "Hello?"

Just then she and Buffy heard Zoe scream from inside the room.

Prue glanced at Buffy who nodded and she looked back at the door using her power to open it. They entered to find that Zoe was dead and that her hair had turned stark white.

Buffy let out a sigh and moved over to a phone and dialed. "Inspector Trudeau, please. Tell him it's Master Buffy Naberrie of the Jedi Order."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"What did you tell Andy?" Piper wondered when Prue and Buffy joined her and Phoebe for lunch at Quake.

"The truth of course," Buffy said. "What he tells his superiors is between him and them."

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Prue noting a look on Prue's face.

"Yeah, it's just, uh, I can't get her face out of my mind, you know," Prue said. "There was so much fear and her hair was pure white, the terror that she must of felt. It's just ..."

"Okay, I'm scared enough, thank you. So now what?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Andy," Buffy said. "See what the coroner said about Zoe. Prue you go back to the Manor, look in the Book again. If you can't find anything on this demon of fear. You call Giles. Piper, Phoebe you two return to work. And whatever the three of you do, you do not go near anything that you might be afraid of."

"What about all the other witches?" Phoebe asked.

"I took Zoe's address book," Buffy said. "On our way here I had Prue stop by my apartment. Aurora and Angel are making the phone calls to warn them."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Later at the San Francisco Police Station Buffy stood before Andy as she filled him in. "The Demon of Fear," he said.

"Yeah," Buffy replied, "which means this falls under the jurisdiction of the Jedi Order."

Andy nodded. "I'll inform the Captain and have everything we have faxed over to you."

"Thanks," Buffy said. Suddenly she gasped out as she received a Force premonition.

"Are you alright, Master Naberrie," Andy asked.

"Prue," Buffy said as she watched as the demon they were after killed Prue in the shower. "She's in trouble."

Andy nodded and they raced out of the police station and toward his car.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the Manor Prue was taking a shower when the demon, also known as Barbas, appeared and passed his hand in front of the shower stall.

"Your greatest fear is drowning," Barbas said. "Thank you for making it so easy." He watched as the shower started filling up rather quickly. "That's right. Feed me your fear." He smiled as Prue began to panic and pounded on the glass. As the water rose above her neck she turned it off, yet the water continued to rise. She tried to use her power but found they weren't working. "Your powers are frozen by your fear."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Downstairs Andy and Buffy walked up to the front door of the Manor just as they heard Prue scream. Andy kicked open the door as he unholstered his gun.

"Prue?" Andy called out as he and Buffy ran through the door. He noticed that Buffy's lightsaber was unclipped from her belt and ignited.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

In the bathroom Barbas disappeared just as the door flew open and Buffy and Andy ran in.

"Prue?" Andy asked. Prue looked around her and saw that the water was gone. "You okay?"

"I don't know," Prue replied looking at Buffy.

"The demon," Buffy said. "I saw it in a Force vision. He would have killed you." She looked to Andy. "Why don't we wait for Prue downstairs, so that she can get dressed?"

"Good idea," Andy agreed as he and Buffy left.

Prue grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. As she opened the door, water that had been sitting in the bottom of the shower stall ran out onto the floor.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Ten minutes later Prue sat, dressed only in a robe, next to Buffy in the living room. They watched as Andy paced slightly in front of them.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Andy asked.

"I'm fine, Andy," Prue said just as they heard the front door open.

"Prue?" came Phoebe's voice from the front door.

"In here," Buffy said as Phoebe walked in. "Have a Force vision?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes. Is everything okay?"

Prue nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"I better get back to the station," Andy said. "Still have to tell the Captain that the investigation now falls under the jurisdiction of the Jedi Order. I don't relish that. No offense he feels you guys meddle too much. When are you going to do the reveal, I mean about demons."

"I don't know," Buffy said. "The Triumvirate is still discussing that."

Andy nodded as he left.

Prue sighed as she removed a towel that had been wrapped around her head.

"Prue," Buffy said as she brushed a hand over a streak of white in Prue's hair. "He came close. You have a streak of white."

Prue got up and move to a mirror and looked at her hair.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"There's gotta be something in the Book about releasing fears. Maybe it's just not obvious," Phoebe said as she followed by Buffy and Prue entered the attic. She headed over to the Book of Shadows.

"Buffy, Phoebe, do you two smell that?" Prue asked as she smelt something.

"What?" Phoebe and Buffy asked.

"It's like sandalwood," Prue said.

Buffy closed her eyes and centered herself in the Force. "We had a visitor, your mom."

"Mom?" Phoebe said as she looked at the Book. "Prue, Buffy, I thought there was nothing in here about releasing your fear." Prue and Buffy looked at each other and then moved next to Phoebe to look at the Book. "To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest of all powers."

"That wasn't there this morning," Prue said.

"Well …" Phoebe started.

"It wasn't there," Buffy said. "In fact I believe that has been added since this morning."

"I have to agree, it's in mom's handwriting," Prue said. "If it had been there earlier I would have definitely have remembered something in her handwriting."

"Revan," Buffy said as Revan appeared.

"Hello my daughters," Revan said.

"I know you were going to train Melinda. Is she the only one," Buffy asked.

"No," Revan said. "But Patty and Penny both have other ways to return as you all will eventually find out."

"Do you know what the greatest of all power is?" Phoebe asked.

"I do," Revan said. "But Patty expressly asked me not to reveal it, not yet. She wanted Prue, Piper and Phoebe the chance to realize it on their own." He then slowly faded from view.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Phoebe, go back to work. Prue we need to find out what your mom means."

"I love you," Phoebe said as she headed out the door.

"Me too," Prue replied.

"Why do you do that?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Prue wondered.

"You didn't tell Phoebe you loved her, you said me too," Buffy said. "Have you ever said it to anyone?"

Prue sighed. "Yeah, I said it to mom and it was the last thing I said to her before she died," she said.

"Prue," Buffy said, "as you know, both Dawn and I know what it's like to lose your mother. Dawn has had it harder than I. Shmi, her adopted mother and Ani's birth mother, died right in front of them. It was a time that Dawn slipped to the dark side. And it was what possibly sent Ani down the path that led him to temporarily becoming a Sith Lord. The answer to loss of such magnitude is not sadness. It is love."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Phoebe sat behind the desk back at her job at SWA Properties just as a man walked through the front door. "Hi, may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I was looking for Susan," he said.

"Oh, she's not here but I can tell her you came by. What's your name?"

"Richard Warner."

Phoebe blinked as she looked up at the man. "Oh, you're Susan's husband."

"Unless she's got one I don't know about," Richard replied.

Phoebe laughed nervously. "No, no. She doesn't have another husband."

"I thought I'd surprise her and take her to dinner. Do you know where she is?"

"Uh, yes. She went out."

"Okay, well, I think we established that," Richard said pressing on. "Do you know where?"

"Uh, well, she... that's actually interesting, she, uh..." Phoebe sighed. She couldn't do what Susan had asked her to do, lie about the affair her boss was having to her boss's husband. "I can't do this."

"I don't understand," Richard said confused on what Phoebe couldn't do.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Warner, but I can't be the assistant your wife wants without compromising my beliefs and I just won't do that."

"Wait a minute, slow down."

"Don't worry about the office, I will lock up," Phoebe said as she began writing a note to Susan.

"Thank you," Richard said with a look of relief at having not being lied to about the affair.

"For what?" Phoebe wondered.

"For not lying to me about Susan's affair."

"You knew?" Phoebe asked shocked.

Richard nodded. "I've tried denying it for some time now but I guess there comes a time when you have to face the truth."

Phoebe sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. And listen, don't quit on my behalf," Richard said as he turned and left.

"I'm not," Phoebe answered just as the phone rang. She picked it up. "SWA Properties."

"Hello, may I speak to Susan?" said a woman from the other end of the phone.

"Uh, no, she's not in right now," Phoebe answered. "Can I take a message?"

"This is Mrs. Joffee. I'm outside a house Susan's supposed to show me and she's not here."

"Uh, well, I'm sorry but she must have forgotten," Phoebe replied. "She's out for the rest of the day."

"Can anybody help me?" the woman asked. "I flew in from L.A. just to see this house. I'm under a terrible deadline to move from my other house."

"Uh, no one's here," Phoebe said. She decided that since the woman flew in, she could do one last thing for Susan before officially quitting. "But you know, since you flew in and all, I guess I can show you the property. What's the address?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Half an hour Phoebe paid the cab driver that dropped her off at the property. She turned and walked into the front yard looking for Mrs. Joffee. "Mrs. Joffee? Hello?" she called out. "Mrs. Joffee? SWA Properties."

She heard Mrs. Joffee call to her from the back yard and she walked through the gate around the side of the house and into the back yard. "Mrs. Joffee?" she called out again.

"Hello, dear," came a woman's voice behind her. Phoebe turned to find a man standing there instead. He smiled at her and what he said next was the voice of a man not a woman. "Thanks so much for coming out."

"Let go or I'll scream," Phoebe said as he grabbed her.

"I could use the fix," the demon, Barbas, said as he passed his hand in front of her face.

"I know how you kill. There are no elevators around here," Phoebe said.

"Elevators?" Barbas said with a laugh. "That's what you think your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper. Down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a member of your family, a sister or a cousin, and I get two for one."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

At the Manor Buffy is on the phone with Piper. "He's only a threat till midnight," she said.

"Tell her not to look in any closets," Prue suggested from next to Buffy.

"Prue said not to look in any closets. I gather that's what you are afraid of?" Buffy asked.

Just then Prue's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Prue, it's Phoebe. I got stuck at a house I was showing. Can you come and get me?"_

Prue glanced to Buffy, who was hanging up the house phone. "It's Phoebe. Seems she got stuck at house she was showing for her new boss."

"I'll call …"

"I'll get her," Prue said. "No need to have Aurora teleport every time for something non-magic or Jedi related." She turned back to the phone. "Yeah, where are you?"

 _"_ _I'm at 3112 Napa Street."_

"All right, I'm on my way," Prue said as she hung up her cell and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back." She turned and walked out of the house. She didn't notice Revan appear next to Buffy.

"When this night is over," he said. "Prue will be ready to build her lightsaber."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Thirty minutes later Prue walked up to the gate of the property Phoebe had said she was at. "Phoebe?"

"I'm in the backyard. You won't believe the view from here," Phoebe called back.

"Pheebs, where are you?" Prue called out as she walked into the back yard toward the swimming pool. "Phoebe?" She turned and saw Phoebe tied up and Barbas standing there.

"Isn't that a great view?" Barbas said in Phoebe's voice. He pushed her into the pool as he returned his voice to normal. "That's right." He watched as Prue sank to the bottom, trying to swim desperately back to the top. "Feed me your fear."

In the pool Prue noticed a bright light shining down from above.

"Prue, Prue. You must face your fears, Prue. You must trust in the greatest of all powers. Love."

"Mom?" Prue thought at the sound of her mother's voice in her head.

"Save yourself. Save your sister," Patty said as she held out her hand. "Don't be afraid."

Prue reached out and held her mom's hand as Patty pulled her to the surface before disappearing.

"It's over," Prue said. She used her power and sent Barbas flying across the yard.

"Your fear," Barbas said shocked that Prue had used her power on him.

Prue smiled. "I'm not afraid anymore. I am a Jedi, and fear leads to the Dark Side and I will not tread that path."

"Nooo!" Barbas shouted as he exploded.

The rope that bound Phoebe disappeared and she got up and hugged her big sister. "Oh my God, I was so scared."

Prue smiled. "I know. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I love you."

"I love you," Prue replied.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Piper sat next to Buffy and little Padme on the floor in front of the fire place. Their eyes closed in obvious meditation.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Phoebe wondered.

"Kicking myself. I just lost probably the greatest catch in San Francisco," Piper said with a sigh as she opened her eyes and looked at her sisters.

"What happened?" Prue wondered.

"He doesn't like women who rely on superstitions to make decisions. And I'm not so sure he's wrong," Piper answered.

"Do or do not," Buffy simply said.

"So, Prue vanquished the demon of fear," Phoebe said.

"Well, at least put him back in the bottle for another thirteen hundred years," Prue said.

"Wait, whoa, what? What happened?" Piper asked.

"Well, he pushed her into a pool and then..." Phoebe said.

"And mom helped me out," Prue finished for her baby sister.

"Mom?" Piper said her eyes wide at the revelation that Prue had seen their mother.

Buffy opened her eyes and nodded. "I was informed by Revan that your mom and you Grams were not being trained by them. They had their own way to come to you and that the three of you would learn how when the time was right." She looked to Prue. "For your mom to come to you, and for you to vanquish the demon, something must have happened."

Prue nodded. "It did, I learned the greatest of all powers."

 _"_ _Love,"_ Revan's disembodied voice said.

Prue nodded. "I love you, Piper."

"What did you just say?" Piper asked shocked.

Prue smiled. "I love you."

"I think that's the first time you've said that to me," Piper said.

"Yeah, I know, I wish I had of said it a long time ago," Prue replied. "Ever since mom died I've been afraid to say it. I didn't want to lose anybody else. Which is why, Buffy, I was more apt in the beginning of our training to call you Master instead of by your name as you wanted. I didn't want to let anyone else in."

"Well, we're not going anywhere," Piper said.

"Okay. I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys in the morning," Prue said. She leaned down and kissed Little Padme on the forehead. "Night, Padme."

"Night, Aunty Prue," Little Padme replied.

Prue blinked and looked at Buffy.

"Yes, we're cousins. But if she is calling you aunt. To her it's more than that now. To Padme, you are not just a cousin, you are family," Buffy said. "Before you go up, Prue. I have an announcement. For finding the greatest of all powers and for vanquishing the demon. I have decided it is time."

"Time?" Phoebe wondered.

"It is time, Prue, time to build your lightsaber."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes this ep didn't change much from canon. This chapter was not meant to, reason I wanted Prue to make the discovery of the greatest of all powers just like she did in canon. And as a reward for doing so, I wanted her to build her lightsaber.


End file.
